The Curse Of A Strange Diary
by lightningklass
Summary: Di depan kamera, Hyuk mungkin terlihat sebagai maknae yang pemberani dan kuat. Tapi lakonnya itu rupanya tak berguna saat kejadian menyeramkan ini terus menghantuinya. Sejak saat ia menemukan sebuah buku tak berpemilik di dorm baru VIXX. Lalu apa yang akan para hyung-nya lakukan melihat Hyuk yang selalu jadi korban? / Hyukbin,Keo,Navi / Horror,psychological / LAST CHAPTER AVAILABLE
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst

 **Chapter** : 1/10

 **A/N :** So... akhirnya, _author_ punya ff horor lagi tentang VIXX. keke, ga tau sih, bakal serem apa nggak. Tapi semoga kalian suka. btw, ini sebetulnya ff lamaaaaa banget, malah kayaknya _author_ bikin ff ini sebelum VIXX debut deh, waktu itu _cast_ -nya grup lain, as usual. Setelah pemikiran panjang, dan pengeditan yang nggak seberapa, _author_ jadiin ff VIXX deh. hehe... Dan untuk _chapter_ 1 ini, _auhtor_ bubuhkan(?) sedikit humor heheh, biar nggak tegang-tegang amat gitu (?)

 _Okay! please enjoy ^^_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **-VIXX Dorm (room 073), 8am-**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak VIXX pindah _dorm_. Ini salah satu cara agensi mereka berterima kasih atas kesuksesan yang telah diraih. Yah, bisa dibilang sebagai _boygroup_ pertama yang dibentuk oleh manajemen, VIXX merupakan penghasil terbesar untuk pemasukan perusahaan. Dan untuk menyesuaikan ketenaran mereka saat ini, kelayakan _dorm_ memang perlu diperhatikan. Alhasil, VIXX mendapatkan _dorm_ yang lebih besar dan nyaman di sebuah gedung apartemen yang sedikit lebih berkelas.

Baiklah, kita masuk ke kisah VIXX suatu pagi di _dorm_ baru mereka.

Pagi itu hanya terdengar suara Ken dan Hyuk yang tengah asyik bermain _video game_ di ruang tengah. Tak jauh dari mereka, N dan Leo tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Hongbin yang baru bangun sedang sarapan di meja makan. Sedangkan Ravi masih pulas di sofa di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya, _rapper_ itu sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu, namun karena N sibuk berunding sesuatu dengan Leo, ia pun merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

VIXX sedang dalam masa tenang beberapa hari ini sebelum mereka harus mempersiapkan _comeback_ pertama mereka tahun ini. Rekaman, _shooting_ MV dan segala sesi foto sudah mereka lewati, kini tinggal menyerahkan masalah pengeditan dan sisanya pada manajemen. Seminggu sebelum tanggal _comeback_ , barulah mereka diwajibkan untuk fokus berlatih, baik _vocal_ mau pun _dance_.

Kita kembali ke kegiatan para _member_.

Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja N bersuara,

"Baiklah, semua berkumpul di sini!"

Namun tak ada yang merespon atau beranjak mendekati sang _leader_. Hanya Hongbin yang secara kebetulan baru selesai makan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Namun rupanya ia malah duduk di samping _maknae_ yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ dengan Ken. Sedangkan Ravi tak bergeming barang satu milimeter pun. Sang _leader_ memasang wajah kesal, kemudian mendekati Ravi.

" _Chagiya_ , bangun~"

N mengguncang tubuh Ravi, namun sang _rapper_ sama sekali tak berniat bangun.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ , Sanghyuk- _ah_ , bisa kalian hentikan permainan kalian sebentar?" ucap Leo menyentuh pundak Ken.

"Tanggung, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi _finish_." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Leo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia kemudian melirik N yang masih mencoba menarik Ravi jatuh dari sofa, namun tak berhasil. Kemudian ia lirik kembali Ken dan Hyuk yang masih fokus, dan Hongbin yang hanya duduk di samping Hyuk, menyaksikan permainan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, terbesit sebuah ide licik di otaknya. Ia menarik N mendekat, sangat dekat hingga wajah Leo berada tepat di telinga sang _leader_. N terkejut dengan kelakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Taek- Taekwoon?"

"Sepertinya kau kalah taruhan, Hakyeon- _ah_. Kau tidak berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya dalam 5 menit. Jadi sesuai perjanjian, aku bisa menciummu." Bisik Leo, namun dengan suara yang sengaja ia keraskan agar sampai di telinga _member_ yang lain.

" _M- Mwo_?"

" _ANDWAE_! Menjauh dari Hakyeon _hyung_ -ku!" dalam sekejap mata, sosok Ravi melesat dan dengan cepat membawa N menjauh dari singa itu. Sedang N akhirnya mengerti akal busuk Leo dari senyum sinis yang terpampang di wajahnya. N pun hanya memasang wajah _flat_ pada sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba,

PLAK

"Akh.." Leo meringis ketika ia rasakan lengannya ditampar seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Ken dengan wajah kesal dan mata menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, _hyung_..."

"Makanya tadi kusuruh kau berhenti, atau aku benar-benar harus mencium Hakyeon." Ucap Leo sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang kini memerah karena saat itu ia memakai _sleeveless shirt_.

"Baiklah, aku sudah berhenti bermain. Puas?!" Kini bibir Ken mengerucut. Leo terkekeh, kemudian mengecup bibir itu.

" _That's my babe_." Bisiknya pada Ken yang kini memerah.

Akhirnya, semua berhasil berkumpul tak lebih dari lima menit (Jadi Leo tak harus mencium N. _Author_ lega~). Keenamnya duduk melingkar dengan menggelayut pada pasangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita bersih-bersih _dorm_!" Seru N memulai pembicaraan.

"Yaah~" Semua mengeluh. Namun dapat terdengar satu-satunya sorak gembira, "Yaay!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hongbin, si gila kebersihan.

"Dilarang mengeluh. Kita belum pernah sekali pun merapikan _dorm_ sejak pindahan." Ucap Leo dengan nada galak. Seketika ketiga pengeluh tadi bungkam. "Aku dan Hakyeon sudah membagi tugas. Sanghyuk dan Hongbin, kalian bersihkan ruang tengah. Wonsik, kau bersihkan kamar mandi. Hakyeon akan merapikan ketiga kamar."

"Yay! Sama Binnie _hyung_ ~" Hyuk memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Hongbin hanya tertawa dan mengelus kepala sang _maknae_.

"Haa~ Kenapa harus kamar mandi? Dan kenapa tidak dengan Hakyeon _hyung_?" Keluh Ravi lagi, sambil memeluk kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Tenang saja. Setelah kau selesai dengan kamar mandi, kau boleh bantu aku merapikan kamar-kamar." Ucap N lembut.

" _Jinjja_? Waa, Hakyeon _hyung, saranghae_!" Ravi memeluk N lebih erat. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa.

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau bersihkan dapur dan meja makan, Jae."

Jaehwan mengangguk, lalu menyadari kejanggalan, "Tunggu, lalu kerjamu apa, _hyung_?"

"Aku cukup mencintaimu sepenuh hati, _baby_..." Bisik Leo memeluk pinggang Ken. (Ye elah, Leo gombal -_-)

PLAK. Sekali lagi, Leo menerima tamparan di lengannya.

"Ya!"

"Tidak adil! _Hyung_ juga harus kerja!" Ken lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Leo hanya terkekeh. Ia memang suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya itu, apa lagi kalau ia berhasil membentuk _pout_ itu. Karena dengan itu, Leo akan lebih mudah mengecupnya.

"Tenang, aku hanya bercanda. Kita bersihkan dapur sama-sama. _Araseo_?" Ucap Leo setelah mengecup bibir Ken membuat lelaki pirang itu semerah tomat. "Baiklah, semua mulai bekerja!"

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

VIXX mulai membersihkan _dorm_ kesayangan mereka itu. Leo dan Ken di dapur. Hyuk dan Hongbin di ruang tengah. N sudah hampir selesai membersihkan kamar Hyuk dan Ken. Setelah ini ia akan beranjak membersihkan kamar Leo dan Hongbin. Ravi buru-buru membersihkan kamar mandi agar dia bisa dengan cepat membantu kekasihnya membersihkan kamar (read: pacaran).

Saat Hyuk hendak mengeluarkan semua buku dari rak yang ada di ruang tengah untuk membersihkannya, Ia menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah usang.

 _"_ _Apa ini?"_ pikirnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ditariknya buku itu. Namun posisi buku yang tertimpa buku-buku lain itu membuat tubuh Hyuk pada akhirnya tertimpa semua buku dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Akh!" teriaknya.

"Hyukkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hongbin khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Hyuk meringis dan mendorong buku-buku yang berada di atasnya. Kemudian ia menyadari tangannya masih memegang buku tua itu. "Oh, _hyung_. Apa ini milikmu?"

Hongbin memperhatikan buku yang Hyuk tunjukkan bertuliskan, ' _DIARY'_.

" _Mwo_? Diari? Untuk apa aku punya diari?"

"Mungkin untuk mencatat momen-momen kita, _hyung_?" Hyuk mengedipkan matanya genit pada sang _hyung_. Hongbin hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian mengetuk kepala sang _maknae_ dengan buku itu. "Aish, _appo_ , _hyung_ ~"

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Leo dan Ken keluar dari dapur.

" _Maknae_ menemukan diari."

"Milik siapa?" Tanya Leo.

"Bukan punyamu, _hyung_?"

"Geez. Aku ini laki-laki. Mana mungkin punya diari." Leo merangkul Ken, "Bukan punyamu, Jae?"

"Lalu _hyung_ pikir aku ini bukan laki-laki?!" Ken lagi-lagi menampar lengan Leo dan hanya membiarkan pria itu meringis. Ia beralih pada Hongbin, "Bukan, aku tidak punya diari."

"Hakyeon _hyung_! Apa ini diarimu?!" Hongbin berteriak karena tak mendapati sang _leader_ di jangkuan matanya. Tak lama, N keluar dari kamar Leo dan Hongbin. Ia memperhatikan buku di tangan sang _visual_.

"Aku tak tahu caranya pakai diari. Mungkin punya Ravi."

"Hei, aku dengar sayangku (?) memanggil namaku! Ada apa?!" Datang Ravi dengan hebohnya dengan beberapa busa menempel di wajahnya. Ia melihat Hongbin memegang buku diari itu. "HAHA! Bin- _ah_! Aku tahu kau yang paling cantik saat _crossdressing_ , tapi ingat lah harga dirimu sebagai _seme_! Sejak kapan kau menulis diari, hah? Buaha—"

Hongbin menyumpal itu ke mulut Ravi.

"Diam kau, Lava!" Geram Hongbin. Kemudian, Leo mengambil buku itu dari mulut sang _rapper_.

"Jadi buku siapa ini?" Tanya Ken mengambil buku itu dari tangan Leo.

"Tak ada yang mengaku? Kalau begitu buka saja, _hyung_!" Ucap Hyuk.

"Kalian yakin?" Kata Ken menatap setiap _member_ satu persatu. "Kalau kubuka buku ini, janji kita tidak akan memulai perang dunia kelima?"

Hening...

"CEPAT BUKA!" semua berteriak geram.

" _ARASEO_!"

Ken pun membuka diari itu. Di halaman pertama, ada tulisan tangan berwarna merah.

 **Ruangan terkutuk...**

 **Aku bersumpah akn membunuh siapa saja yang tinggal di ruang ini...**

 **073...**

"A- apa-apaan ini?! _Ya_! Buku siapa ini?!" Teriak N.

Semua menggeleng. Kemudian Ken membuka halaman lain secara acak. Dan yang terpampang adalah halaman dengan catatan terakhir.

 **Mereka pergi bersama, membuatku cemburu. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, bahkan kami menikah bulan lalu. Tapi apa?! Setelah semuanya, ia malah tidur bersama SAHABATKU sendiri di rumah ini!**

 **Brengsek!**

 **Kubunuh saja mereka saat itu juga dengan pisauku. Tapi... kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini? Aku mencintai lelaki itu, dan wanita itu sebagai sahabatku satu-satunya.**

 **Kugerek saja pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau yang sama yang membunuh mereka.**

 **Tulisan merah ini adalah darahku.**

 **Ah! Aku benci ruangan ini! Biar aku mati di sini!**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang tinggal di ruangan ini, bersiaplah... Aku akan kembali. Hihi...**

 **Selamat tinggal, kehidupan...**

 **Selamat tinggal dunia...**

 **SELAMAT TINGGAL RUANG 073...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : _HOW WAS IT_? Jujur nih, ya. ff ini bakal jadi agak gaje di belakang-belakangnya... tapi _author_ tetep harap kalian suka. Oh iya, btw, ff ini bakal kayak ff author yang **[Wishes]** Satu _chapter,_ _words_ -nya cuma sekitar 1k hehe... _mian,_ ff lama. ga tahu manjanginnya gimana (kebiasaan)

 _So, i hope you like it!_

 _Thank you for reading, and please let me know your opinions about this story, and please give some advices (If you have any) by reviewing! See ya :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 2/10

 **A/N :** Hai! Oke, ini _chapter_ dua-nya! Btw, fyi aja nih, ff _author_ yang **[Wishes]** sudah _final_! _Feel free to read it and review_! ^^ _now please enjoy the 2nd chapter ~_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

"Argh!" Hyuk menggeram kesal sambil merebut buku itu dari tangan Ken dan membuangnya ke lantai. Hyuk memang benci hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal berbau mistis begini. "Apa ini?! Kenapa bisa ada benda macam begini di sini?! Kenapa aku menemukannya?!"

Semua mata memandang sang _maknae_ yang kini menerungkup di lantai.

"Sanghyuk, kau kenapa?" Tanya N, ketika Hyuk tengah menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar.

"Entahlah, aku hanya—" Hyuk tak bisa menjelaskan, lebih tepatnya tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Kemudian pemuda jangkung itu berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Sejujurnya, alasan ia bertingkah begitu adalah karena Ia takut. Aku takut apa yang tertulis di buku itu akan benar terjadi. Bahwa mereka yang saat ini tinggal di ruang itu, akan dibunuh oleh siapa pun penulis buku itu. Hyuk hanya tak ingin membuat para _hyung_ berpikir bahwa ia adalah _maknae_ penakut. Padahal kenyataannya memang iya.

Selama ini memang Hyuk terlihat pemberani. Contoh seperti saat jaman _debut_ dulu, Hyuk terlihat sangat mantap memasuki gedung yang dibilang angker. Memang benar saat itu ia tidak takut. Itu karena ia sudah tahu apa pun yang muncul saat itu pasti hanya tipuan dan palsu. Namun untuk kejadian ini, tidak mungkin hanya tipuan atau lelucon yang para _hyung_ -nya buat. Karena terbukti, ekspresi ketakutan _member_ lain tadi sangat nyata dan tidak dibuat-buat. Dan Hyuk tahu, bahwa para _hyung_ -nya itu bukan pembohong yang handal

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **HONGBIN'S POV**

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ravi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia takut kalau apa yang tertulis tadi benar akan terjadi. Kau tahu kan, dia benci hal-hal semacam ini." Aku menatap buku yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal, "Lagi pula, sudah tahu begitu, kenapa menulis hal tidak penting begini?! Siapa yang menulisnya, hah? Jika kalian kira ini lucu, biar kuberi tahu. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" kutatap mereka satu-satu.

"Bin, tenanglah. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menulisnya." N _hyung_ mencoba menenangkanku. Aku hanya menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah karena menuduh mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, lupakan buku ini." Ucap Leo _hyung_. "Kita bantu Hongbin merapikan rak buku, kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing."

"Tunggu. Lalu Sanghyuk?" Tanya Ken _hyung_.

"Dia butuh istirahat. Kau tahu kondisi tubuhnya belakangan ini memang kurang baik, kan?"

"Taekwoon benar. Biarkan dia menenangkan diri." N _hyung_ menatap Ken _hyung_ , kemudian padaku. "Ayo, semua kembali bekerja."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **-3pm-**

Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuk. Ia masih mengunci diri di kamar sejak pagi tadi. "Hyuk- _ah_! Jangan terus berdiam di kamar begitu! Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan, dan sampai sekarang pun kau belum makan apa pun, kan?! Han Sanghyuk!"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku menghelas nafas. Kemudian Ken _hyung_ berjalan berjalan mendekati.

"Sudahlah, Bin- _ah_. Mungkin ia sedang butuh sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah cukup, _hyung_. Dia sudah terlalu lama di dalam."

"Dia pasti ketakutan karena yang tertulis di buku itu seperti akan benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin pikirnya bila dia tidak keluar kamar, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap N _hyung_ berdiri di samping Ken _hyung_.

"Tapi—"

"Mungkin memang itu yang dipikirkan Sanghyuk, Hongbin. Biar dia lakukan apa yang ia mau. Kau tahu, anak itu tak bisa dihentikan." Ucap Leo _hyung_ yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa. N _hyung_ dan Ken _hyung_ mengangguk, kemudian keduanya berjalan mendekati pasangan masing-masing yang sedang duduk di sana.

Aku menghelas nafas, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah. Aku melirik rak buku di sudut ruangan. Aku bangkit dan mengambil diari itu sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau ambil lagi buku itu?" tanya Ravi.

"Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya buku apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di _dorm_ kita, padahal tak ada satu pun dari kita yang memilikinya? Dan kenapa aku merasakan aura buruk keluar dari buku ini?" Ucapku membuka halaman buku itu. Yang lain hanya menatapku.

Perlahan, kubuka halaman kedua dari buku itu.

 **27 Mei 2013**

 **Pertama kali masuk kuliah.**

 **Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mau jadi temanku. Sampai seorang gadis cantik menemukanku, dan memintaku menjadi temannya. Tapi rupanya, dia hanya menjadikanku seperti babu tanpa bayaran.**

 **Hari ini, kuundang dia ke rumah. Satu tujuan: membunuhnya.**

 **Ia pun mati dengan seuntai tambang yang memeluk lehernya dengan kasar.**

TAP. Aku menutup buku itu. Benarkah? Tiga pembunuhan pernah terjadi di ruangan ini? Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Cerita ini... Apa benar pernah terjadi di sini?" Tanya Ken _hyung_. Aku tahu tubuhnya gemetar. Namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, karena memang tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba,

"GYAAA!"

"Sanghyuk?!" Kami semua berlari menuju kamar Hyuk. Aku mencoba membuka pintunya, namun masih terkunci.

Lalu Ravi berkata,

"Aku akan minta kunci cadangan ke pengelola gedung."

"Cepatlah, Wonsik!"

Secepat kilat, Ravi berlari keluar dari _dorm_. _"Wonsik... Kumohon cepatlah..."_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Tak lama, Ravi kembali. Tanpa banyak kata, ia membuka pintu kamar. Kami berlima berhamburan masuk ke kamar itu. Tubuh Sanghyuk kami temukan terbaring di tempat. Aku berdiri ke arahnya.

"Sanghyuk, bukan matamu!"

Aku memangku kepalanya. Perlahan, kulihat ia membuka matanya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Syukurlah. Kukira akan terjadi hal buruk padamu. Aku takut..." Kupeluk tubuhnya yang lemas. Aku benar-benar senang ia baik-baik saja.

"Sanghyuk, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu berteriak?" Tanya Leo _hyung_.

"Aku juga tak tahu, _hyung_. Tubuhku seperti tertarik ke belakang, dan... aku sempat tak bisa bernafas. Seperti ada tambang yang mencekik leherku." Kami terdiam menyadari sesuatu. Di sekeliling leher Sanghyuk, seperti ada bekas jeratan tali.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , lebih baik kau istirahat, _ne_?" Ken _hyung_ membujuk Hyuk.

"Jaehwan benar. Kejadian ini pasti membuatmu lelah." Lanjut N _hyung_ dengan lembut.

"Bo- boleh aku tetap bersamanya?" pintaku.

"Bin, biarkan dia istirahat. Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuatnya—" perkataan Ravi terpotong oleh Sanghyuk yang kini memeluk lenganku.

"Ta- tapi, _hyung_... Aku juga tidak mau sendirian di kamar. Aku takut..."

Semua saling tatap, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat di ruang tengah." Kata N _hyung_. Kemudian aku membantu Sanghyuk berjalan keluar kamar.

Kurasa... Kejadian adalah awal dari kutukan diari itu.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **KEN'S POV**

Aku duduk bersama Hyuk yang berbaring di sofa. Kepalanya ada di pangkuanku. Aku dapat tugas untuk menemaninya selagi _member_ yang lain keluar membeli makanan. Aku menatap wajah _maknae_. Nafasnya berat, dan tubuhnya panas serta berkeringat. Aku sendiri masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di diari itu. Perlahan, kuletakkan kepala Hyuk di sofa, berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Kemudian aku mengambil diari yang ada di rak, dan membukanya.

 **20 Juli 2013**

 **Satu lagi orang yang kubenci.**

 **Saudariku sendiri. Ia datang kemari dan bertingkah seenaknya. Ia dan aku memang selalu berbeda, seperti langit dan bumi.**

 **Dia itu perempuan gaul yang menyebalkan dan selalu menganggap dirinya 'ratu', bisa dibilang** ** _Queenka_** **. Sedangkan aku peremuan kutubuku dan anti-sosial. Karena itu dia selalu merendahkanku, itu yang paling kubenci.**

 **Dia pun mati... dengan goresan pisau di lehernya. Di dapur.**

 **Sungguh bukan kematian yang terhormat bagi seorang 'Ratu'. Hehe...**

 ** _Mianhae_** **,** ** _eonnie_**

 _"_ _A-apa ini? Dia membunuh saudarinya sendiri? Jahat sekali... Tunggu. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? A-aku tak mengerti!"_ benakku, kemudian terdiam dan mengembalikan buku itu di rak.

" _Hyung_..." Terdengar suara lirih dari Hyuk di sofa.

"Hyuk- _ah_? Kau bangun? Ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku lapar." Keluhnya.

"Yang lain sedang keluar membeli makanan. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Mereka sebentar lagi pulang." Ucapku mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu, _hyung_!" Teriaknya. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Ah, aku baru ingat ia belum makan apa pun sejak pagi.

Tapi jujur, aku takut dengan tingkahnya barusan. Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Ba- baiklah. Akan kulihat apa ada yang bisa dimasak."

Aku beranjak menuju dapur, kemudian membuka lemari pendingin. Kosong. Hanya sebutir telur. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tak mau melihatnya kelaparan. Lagi pula kalau sekedar membuat telur dadar, aku tidak buruk.

Di tengah aktivitasku memasak, aku merasakan Hyuk berdiri di belakangku.

"Hyuk, ada ap—" Awalnya aku berniat menoleh, namun terhenti ketika kurasakan sebilah pisau menyentuh kulit leherku dan siap menusuk kapan saja. Ya, Hyuk yang memegang pisau tersebut. "Sa- Sanghyuk... A- apa yang kau... Lakukan?"

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku ketika kudengar deru nafasnya sangat berat. "Aku... Sangat ingin membunuh, _hyung_."

Suara itu... Itu bukan Hyuk. Pasti ada yang mengendalikan otaknya. Aku benar-benar takut. Teman-teman... Cepatlah pulang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Gimana _chapter_ dua? sudah mulai tegang kah? hehe, btw... maaf di sini banyak yang ooc. menurut _author_ selain Leo, Hyuk (yang tokoh utama) dan N itu juga ooc hehe. Tapi Leo nggak akan ooc lagi di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya, kok. dan, _author_ masih nggak yakin dengan jumlah _chapter._ Ada kemungkinan menyingkat jadi 9 _chapter._ Tapi anggep aja dulu 10, karena memang dari awal begitu. nanti kalau ada perubahan, pasti _author_ kasih tahu.

 _Okay, thanks for reading and please review! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 3/10

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Ken hanya bisa terdiam dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari keningnya. Sekali tubuhnya bergerak, bilah tajam itu akan membelah kulit lehernya. Tapi Ken tak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi pada sang maknae.

"Sanghyuk- _ah_. Le- lepaskan aku... Ini tidak lucu!" pinta Ken. Tak ada jawaban dari Hyuk. Deru nafasnya makin terdengar jelas di telinga Ken. Bahkan lelaki yang lebih tua itu bisa merasakan keringat dari lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Akhirnya, ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit Ken. Darah mulai keluar dari sana. Ken mulai panik. "Sa- Sanghyuk! Hentikan, kumohon!"

"DIAM!" Teriak Sanghyuk.

Tepat saat itu juga, keempat _member_ lain tiba di _dorm_ , dan mendengar suara sang _maknae_. Mereka pun melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jaehwan!" Leo berlari, diikuti keempat _member_ yang lain.

Dengan cepat, N mengambil pisau di tangan Hyuk. Meski begitu, Hyuk masih enggan melepas cengkramannya dari tubuh Ken meski Ravi dan Hongbin sudah berusaha menariknya menjauh.

"Sanghyuk, sadarlah! Dia Jaehwan, dia _hyung_ -mu!" N berteriak di dekat telinga Hyuk. Tanpa disangka, itu berhasil menyadarkan Hyuk. _Maknae_ itu akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Ken.

Ken hampir ambruk ke lantai, namun Leo berhasil menahannya. Perlahan, Leo membantu Jaehwan duduk di lantai. Tubuhnya lemas, dan nafasnya berat. Leo menahan darah yang masih merembes keluar dari leher Ken menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Leo menarik Jaehwan ke dalam pelukan.

"Ya... Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Ba- bagaimana dengan Hyuk?"

Ken mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan kosong dari Hyuk. Setelah itu, Hyuk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **LEO'S POV**

Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hyuk mencoba menusuk leher Jaehwan dengan pisau. Apa dia mencoba membunuh Jaehwan? Tapi kenapa?

"A- ah! _Hyung_ , hati-hati!" Ringisan Ken menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Saat ini aku sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Oh, maaf." Perlahan, kuoleskan obat pengering luka di lehernya, serta menempelkan plester. "Jaehwan, bisa beri tahu aku apa yang tadi terjadi?"

Ken menatapku sebentar, kemudian menunduk, "Aku juga tidak mengerti, _hyung_. Aku sedang membuatkannya telur dadar karena dia bilang sudah sangat lapar dan tak bisa menunggu sampai kalian pulang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia berdiri di belakangku dan mengangkat pisau itu ke leherku. Saat itu, aku sudah tak bisa begerak karena takut. Dan saat itu juga, ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Ravi yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku.

"Dia bilang, 'Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, _hyung'_. Itu yang dia katakan. Tapi... aku yakin itu bukan suara Hyuk." Aku dan Ravi saling pandang.

"Apa dia kerasukan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya sama sekali." Ucap Ken. Dan setelahnya kami terdiam. Namun tak lama, Ken berdiri. "Aku ingin lihat keadaannya."

"Jangan!" dengan cepat kutarik tangannya dan ia berhenti melangkah. "Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu. Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya sementara waktu."

Ken tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Hyuk.

"Jaehwan..."

"Biarkan saja, _hyung_. Saat ini Hyuk belum sadarkan diri. Lagi pula ada N _hyung_ dan Hongbin di dalam. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ravi meyakinkanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **RAVI'S POV**

 **-23.35 pm-**

Mataku terbuka aku tak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin melihat buku itu. Perlahan, aku melangkah keluar kamar agar tidak membangunkan Hakyeon _hyung_.

Kubuka buku itu.

 **2 Agustus 2013**

 **Aku pulang dari tempat kerja dengan mobilku.**

 **Tiba-tiba di depan minimarket, ada seorang anak kecil menyeberang sendirian. Dan tak sengaja aku menabraknya. Aku tahu dia meninggal saat itu juga karena laju mobil memang kencang.**

 **Karena aku takut ada yang lihat, aku langsung tancap gas dan pergi begitu saja. Ah, aku harus langsung menjual mobilku.**

 **Maaf ya, adik kecil...**

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku merinding membaca catatan itu sendirian. Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku. Sudah sedikit tenang, kuletakkan buku itu kembali di rak, dan bangkit untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi saat itu juga, aku lihat Hyuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Karena sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku, dan aku sendiri penasaran, aku memanggilnya.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, _Hyung_. Ng... Ke minimarket sebentar."

"Biar kutemani." Ucapku menawarkan diri. Namun ia menolak.

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak lama, kok."

Dengan sebuah senyuman, Hyuk keluar meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tengah. Aku menghela nafas. Pikirku, karena minimarket memang berjarak tak jauh dari gedung apartemen, tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Jadi kubiarkan dia pergi. Anak itu kalau sudah punya mau memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar. Kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup mataku. Tapi kemudian aku ingat sesuatu. Minimarket. Tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Pikiran itu membuatku tidak bisa tenang. Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk pada Hyuk. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menyusulnya tanpa membangunkan siapa pun.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Aku memasuki minimarket. Tapi tak kutemukan keberadaan Hyuk. Kutanya petugas di sana, tak ada pelanggan yang masuk sejak satu jam yang lalu. Berarti Hyuk tidak pergi ke minimarket. Lalu ke mana dia?

Aku keluar dan melihat sekeliling. Tak terlihat sama sekali sosok Hyuk. Kemudian aku kembali ke _dorm_ dan mengambil kunci mobil Leo _hyung_. Aku membawa mobil Leo _hyung_ keluar dari _basement_ dan mulai mencari di sekeliling komplek. Tapi sama sekali tak kutemukan sosoknya. Bahkan di taman tempatku berada saat ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi _leader_.

" _Yeobosayo_?" Jawab N _hyung_ dengan suara tidurnya.

" _Hyung_! Sanghyuk meghilang! Bangunkan yang lain, dan bantu aku mencarinya!"

"Apa?! Dimana kau sekarang, Ravi?!"

"Aku di taman, sedang mencarinya. Aku membawa mobil Leo _hyung_. Bangunkan yang lain, _hyung_! Cepat!"

" _A- araseo_!" aku mematikan panggilan, dan dengan cepat kembali ke mobil. Aku harus keliling sekali lagi.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

20 menit berlalu. Saat ini, Ravi terlalu fokus pada ponselnya. Ia hendak menghubungi N untuk bertanya apa mereka sudah menemukan Hyuk atau belum. Namun tak ada jawaban. Ravi mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai ia tak sadar seseorang tengah menyebrangi jalan. Saat itu juga, ia megangkat kepala dan terkejut. Untunglah Ravi berhasil menghentikan laju mobil sebelum menabrak orang itu. Ravi masih menunduk karena syok. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya sosok yang menyeberang tadi masih berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Oh tunggu, orang itu—

"Sanghyuk?!"

Hyuk menatapnya dari luar mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai akhirnya, Ravi lihat ia terjatuh lemas. Ravi segera keluar dari mobil dan berlutut di samping Hyuk.

"Sanghyuk, ada apa denganmu? Hei, sadarlah!" Ravi mengguncangkan tubuh Hyuk dan mengangkat kepala Hyuk ke pangkuannya. Tapi Hyuk sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ravi berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari Hongbin, " _Yeobeosayo_?"

"Wonsik, kau dimana? Apa kau menemukan Hyuk?!"

"Ya. A- aku menemukannya."

"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?!"

Aku melihat sekitar. Mataku terbelalak menyadari tempatku dan Hyuk berada sekarang.

"Di depan... Mi- minimarket."

"Baiklah, kami segera ke sana!"

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Keenamnya kembali dorm.

"Wonsik- _ah_ , apa kau menabraknya?" Tanya N ketika Leo dan Hongbin membaringkan tubuh Hyuk di kasur.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Teriak Ravi spontan. Ia berdiri di pojok ruangan, sedikit ketakutan. Keempat _member_ yang lain menatapnya bingung. "Se- sebenarnya hampir... Setelah mobil berhenti, ia sempat menatapku sebelum jatuh pingsan. Tapi tatapannya aneh. Seperti... Bukan mata Hyuk yang biasanya."

Hening... Semua terlihat kebingungan.

"Kejadian ini benar-benar aneh." Geram Leo.

"Tak hanya kejadian ini. Kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya juga sangat membingungkan. Apa... Semua ini berhubungan dengan diari itu?" Tanya Ken. Semua langsung menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hongbin berjalan dengan menggebu-gebu keluar dari kamar dan menuju rak buku di ruang tengah. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia lempar buku itu ke lantai. "Buku sialan! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul benda seperti ini?! Tak berguna! Bawa sial saja!"

Hongbin menginjak-injak buku itu di lantai dengan perasaan kesal. Pria itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya. Ken dan N bahkan sedikit ketakutan melihat tingkah Hongbin yang tercampur dengan amarahnya itu. Leo membawa keduanya sedikit menjauh dari sosok Hongbin. Sedangkan Ravi mulai kesal. Ia mendekat untuk menghentikan perbuatan temannya itu.

"Hongbin- _ah_ , hentikan!" Ravi menarik tubuh Hongbin menjauh dari buku itu. Namun Hongbin masih mencoba meraih dengan kakinya. Itu membuat Ravi naik pitam. Dipukulnya wajah Hongbin dengan kepalan tangan. "HENTIKAN, BODOH!"

 **BUK**

Hongbin akirnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ken, N, dan Leo terkejut melihat Ravi memukul Hongbin.

"Dengar! Buku itu terkutuk! Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau kau melakukan itu!" Omel Ravi pada sahabatnya.

Hongbin terdiam, kepalanya menunduk. Tangisnya terdengar mekin keras.

"Tapi kenapa harus Hyuk? Kenapa harus selalu Sanghyuk yang jadi korban?! KENAPA?!" Tangisnya makin kencang sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Member_ lain hanya bisa menatap kasihan padanya.

"Apa mungkin... Karena Hyuk yang pertama kali menemukannya?" Semua mata tertuju pada N setelah mendengar pendapat dari sang _leader_ tadi.

Kemudian Leo berkata, "Semua, dengarkan aku! Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Oleh sebab itu berhati-hatilah setiap kalian bertindak. Terlebih di dekat Sanghyuk dan buku itu. Selain itu, kita harus cari informasi tentang buku ini. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 4/10

 **A/N** : Hai! Duh, maaf nih. biasanya _update_ Sabtu, tapi baru Rabu punya waktu buat _update_ -_- Cuma mau mengingatkan, _chapter_ ini juga pendek kayak _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya. mohon dimaafkan...

 _Now, enjoy reading_ ^^

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **HYUK'S POV**

Aku berjalan di sebuah tempat yang gelap, tapi aku tak tahu tempat apa ini. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya hitam. Tanganku mencoba meraih apa pun yang ada di sana, namun benar-benar tak ada apa-apa. Lantai di bawah tergenang air, dan berbau agak tidak sedap. Aku ketakutan. Keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara wanita.

" _Annyeong_... Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Suara itu terdengar menyeramkan. Lembut, tapi mencekam. Aku melihat sekelilingku, namun tak ada siapa pun.

"Si- siapa itu?!"

"Han Sanghyuk- _ssi_... Aku senang, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Katanya dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"A- apa maksudmu?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu!" Teriakku masih mencoba mencari ke sekeliling. Benar-benar tak ada siapa pun di sini. Tapi suara itu terdengar sangat jelas dan terasa sangat dekat dengan telingaku.

"Kau ingin melihatku? Hihi... Baiklah..." Kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya di hadapanku.

 _TAP TAP_

Aku dengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku mencoba mundur, tapi langkah itu tetap mendekat dan terus mendekatiku, seolah aku tak beranjak dari tempatku sama sekali. Kemudian muncul sosok seorang perempuan berambut lurus sebahu. Parasnya cantik, namun menyeramkan dengan beberapa luka dan darah yang mengotori kulit pucatnya. Aku menutup mataku, tak ingin melihat wajah seramnya. Namun sosoknya masih terpampang jelas, seolah sosok itu memang ada di balik kelopak mataku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia masih terus melangkah maju, dan aku terus mundur.

"Apa? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kenapa'?" Tanyaku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia pertanyakan tadi. Suaraku erdengar jelas bergetar saking takutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membaca buku diariku?!"

 _Jadi dia pemilik buku itu?_

"A- aku tidak membacanya!"

"JANGAN BOHONG! KATAKAN KENAPA KAU MEMBACA DIARIKU?!" Jeritnya dengan suara yang melengking, membuat gendang telingaku sakit dan membuatku makin ketakutan. Akhirnya kakiku lemas dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang basah.

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Teriakku lebih kencang darinya. "Buku itu muncul tiba-tiba di _dorm_ kami! Aku tak tahu kenapa bukumu bisa ada di sana. Jadi awalnya kukira buku itu milik salah satu _hyung_ -ku, makanya kami membukanya."

Hening, sosoknya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku akan mengutukmu. Semua kejadian yang tertulis di buku itu akan menimpamu." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Aku terkejut.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

Ia tak menjawab. Kemudian sosok itu melayang menjauhiku sembari menggumam kata-kata yang aku tak mengerti.

" _UG... 16... In... Door... Alone..._ "

"A- apa?! Apa maksudnya itu?! Hei! Aku tak mengerti!"

Aku mencoba mengejarnya, namun kakiku seolah berlari di tempat. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya terus menjauh, sembari mendengungkan kata-kata itu hingga menggema di tempat gelap ini.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

" _Ya_! Kembali!"

Sanghyuk bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya terlonjak hingga terduduk di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan nafasnya tersengal. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Dilihatnya Ken masih tertidur pulas. Sanghyuk memeluk lutunya. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya dengan deras. _"Kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi? Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau bertemu wanita itu lagi. Aku takut... Aku tak mau kembali tidur. Hiks..."_

Sanghyuk terus menangis, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk kembali terlelap. Air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan. Mimpi itu selalu muncul di tidurnya beberapa hari belakangan, sejak berawalnya kejadian aneh ini. Tangisannya makin kencang, dan rupanya itu membangunkan Ken dari mimpinya. Ken mengusap matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidur. Ken kemudian meneoleh ke asal suara yang tadi membangunkannya. Ia terkejut dan mulai panik melihat Sanghyuk menangis sembari meneringkup di atas tempat tidur.

"Sanghyuk? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ken terdengar sangat panik. Ia mendekatkan diri dengan tubuh sang maknae.

"Jaehwan _hyung_?" Sanghyuk terkejut. Dengan cepat, ia menghapus air matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_... Ah, maaf aku jadi membangunkanmu."

"Sanghyuk!" Ken menahan tangan Hyuk . "Jangan hapus air matamu. Menangislah kalau memang itu membuatmu tenang."

Hyuk hanya mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menangis. Ken di sampingnya bersedia mengusap punggung sang _maknae_ sembari menunggu sampai Hyuk merasa tenang dan akhirnya bersedia berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih tenang?" Kembali Hyuk hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Sekarang jelaskan alasanmu menangis."

"Mimpi itu," Gumam Hyuk tanpa menatap Ken. Matanya masih setia fokus pada jari-jari kakinya. Ken masih mengusap punggung sang _maknae_. "Mimpi buruk itu selalu muncul dalam tidurku. Aku tak mau tidur lagi, _hyung_. Aku takut..."

"Mimpi apa? Katakan padaku."

"Aku berjalan di sebuah tempat yang gelap. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik, tapi menyeramkan dengan luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bilang, dia akan mengutukku karena membaca diarinya. Katanya, semua kejadian yang tertulis di buku itu akan menimpaku. Kemudian dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa itu?"

" _UG, 16, In, Door, Alone..._ " Jawab Sanghyuk. Ken kebingungan.

"Apa maksud kata-kata itu?"

"A- aku juga tidak mengerti..." Sanghyuk lalu menatap Ken. " _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar takut..."

"Tenanglah," Ken membawa sang _maknae_ ke dalam pelukan. "Aku dan yang lain selalu ada di sampingmu. Kami akan menjagamu. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, kau butuh istirahat."

"Tidak!" Hyuk menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Ken. "Aku tak mau tidur lagi! Aku takut mimpi itu akan datang lagi. Aku tak mau bertemu wanita itu lagi!"

Hyuk kembali menangis. Ken menatap iba pada _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Digenggamnya tangan sang _maknae_. "Genggamlah tanganku, dan kembalilah tidur. Dengan begitu, aku akan muncul dalam mimpimu. Jangan takut, Hyuk- _ah_. Aku bersamamu, _okay_? Kau butuh istirahat. Kau sendiri tahu kondisi tubuhmu belakangan ini sedang tidak baik, kan?"

"Tapi, _hyung_ —" Sanghyuk berniat menolak, namun melihat senyuman di wajah _hyung_ -nya itu, ia urung. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi janji, kau tak akan melepaskan genggamanmu. Kumohon, _hyung_ ~"

Ken menjawab hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan. Kemudian Hyuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan kembali menutup mata. Ken melakukan hal yang sama di sampingnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan Sanghyuk. Ditatapnya wajah sang _maknae_. _"Sampai kapan ini semua akan menimpanya?"_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **N's POV**

Aku duduk di samping Ravi, sambil menatap Hongbin yang tengah menunuduk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Saat ini ia pasti sangat bingung dan khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Dan aku yakin, ia tengah memikirkan tentang bagaimana semua ini bisa berakhir.

"Bin- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leo yang datang membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Hongbin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Gomawo, hyung_." Ucap Hongbin sambil mengambil cangkir dari tangan Leo.

"Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu terihat pucat, Bin." Ucap Ravi mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu.

Hongbin tak menjawab. Kurasa ia sudah kembali berpikir.

"Hongbin- _ah_ , jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin sesuatu akan datang untuk membantu kita keluar dari keadaan ini." Ucapku.

Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sinis, "Kapan?"

"Huh? Um... Entahlah." Jawabku ragu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang belum pasti, _hyung_! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang kau katakan itu tidak benar adanya?!" Teriaknya membuatku takut.

"Hongbin, tenanglah!" Ravi menahan bahu Hongbin, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Hongbin berani menghajarku. Melihat emosinya yang meluap begitu, semua tahu ia pasti sangat kesal dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Maaf..." Gumamku, namun kurasa tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hongbin, ingat kata-kataku waktu itu." Kata Leo singkat.

Ya, kami semua harus berhati-hati. Terlebih Hongbin yang emosinya cepat sekali naik karena ini semua menyangkut kekasihnya. Yah, aku pun akan bertingkah sama kalau semua ini menimpa Ravi.

Akhirnya hening. Hongbin sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba, Ken keluar dari ruangannya. "Jae? Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Leo.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa tidur. Keadaan Hyuk terus terngiang di kepalaku." Jaehwan duduk di samping Leo, dan bersandar ke tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Kalian kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Kami ingin menelaah tentang semua yang terjadi." Jawab Ravi.

"Kalian dapat jalan keluarnya?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Ken hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari kami semua, kecuali Hongbin. _Visual_ itu kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana pun, kita harus punya jalan keluar. Aku tak mau melihat Hyuk lebih tersiksa lagi lebih dari ini."

Kembali hening, sampai Ken berkata,

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Sanghyuk sempat terbangun."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia bilang dia bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Ken mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai menceritakan mimpi yang Sanghyuk alami.

" _UG, 16, In, Door_ , Alone? Apa itu?" Ravi mengulang kata-kata terakhir Ken sebutkan. Aku sendiri masih memikirkannya.

"Apa itu sebuah kode?" Tanya Leo. Ken hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Kembali hening... tiba-tiba,

"PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT! AKU TAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI! PERGI!"

"Sanghyuk?!"

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Kelimanya berlari menuju kamar Hyuk . Terlihat sang _maknae_ tengah terduduk lemas di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding. Dari gelagatnya, ia seperti tengah menghindari sesuatu. Ia menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kelima _hyung_ langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , apa yang terjadi?!" Hongbin menggenggam bahu Hyuk. Sang maknae langsung menatap _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Binnie _hyung_..." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia mulai menangis lebih keras. Dipeluknya tubuh sang kekasih dengan tenaga seadanya. Hongbin terus mengelus punggung dan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku takut... Wanita itu muncul lagi..."

Hening... Kemudian keheningan pecah oleh Ken yang berlutut di samping Hyuk.

"Ma- maafkan aku. Aku mengingkari janji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Apa mimpi itu datang lagi? Ya, Tuhan... _Hyung_ macam apa aku ini?" Ken menangis sembari memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Namun Hyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Ini bukan salahmu." Ken menatap Hyuk. "Wanita itu... Dia tidak lagi muncul di mimpiku, karena... Dia ada di sini." Hyuk kembali menangis, di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

"APA?!"

"Hyuk, apa dia menyakitimu?!" Tanya N benar-benar panik.

"Akh!" Bukan menjawab, Hyuk malah meringis sembali memegangi kepalanya.

"Sa- Sanghyuk- _ah_ , ada apa denganmu?!" Sanghyuk tetap tak menjawab.

Kelima _hyung_ tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh darah yang keluar dari telinganya. Tepat setelah itu, Sanghyuk ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

"KITA HARUS BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT! CEPAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : By the way, _author_ mau promosi ff keo baru lagi! Judulnya **[A Love from Snow]** _Feel free to read!_

 _And don't forget to review! Big thanks from author ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 5/10

 **A/N** :

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **HONGBIN'S POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Hyuk yang tak sadarkan diri, hatiku jadi gusar. Sepanjang jalan ke rumah sakit, aku terus memeluknya. Aku tak peduli darahnya mengotori bajuku atau apa. Aku hanya ingin Hyuk selamat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku menggendongnya ke UGD. Kemudian seorang dokter yang masih bisa dibilang muda datang dan langsung membawanya ke ruang periksa. Karena larangan dokter untuk masuk, kami semua hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu ruangan. Yang lain duduk di bangku. Leo _hyung_ dan Ravi terlihat sibuk menenangkan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang masih menangis. Sedangkan aku mondar-mandir di depan mereka. Hatiku tidak tenang.

"Hongbin, duduk dan tenanglah." Ucap Leo _hyung_.

Aku menatapnya.

"Duduk? Tenang? Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa berkata begitu? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedangkan aku tak tahu kondisi _dongsaeng_ -ku seperti apa sekarang!" Teriakku, dan tak ada respon dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba, sang dokter muda itu keluar dari ruangan. Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya, "Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?! Cepat katakan!"

"Whoaa... Tenang, tuan. Pasien baik-baik saja." Mendengar kata itu, aku sedikit lega, begitu pun _member_ lain. Kemudian, sang dokter hendak melanjutkan, "Tapi—"

"Tapi apa, dokter?!"

"Hongbin, tenanglah sedikit!" Ravi yang kini berdiri di sampingku mengomeliku. Kemudian ia beralih pada sang dokter, "Maaf kan kelakuannya, dokter. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman kami?"

"Darah keluar dari telinganya menandakan terlalu banyak tekanan di otaknya. Setelah ini mungkin pasien akan sering sakit kepala. Tapi tenang saja, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu."

"Be- benarkah?" Ken _hyung_ terdengar benar-benar lega. Sang dokter hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu apa dia sudah sadar, dokter?" Tanya N _hyung_.

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia—" lagi-lagi sang dokter menggantungan kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas. Aku menatapnya, dan berharap dalam hati ia tak akan mengatakan hal yang buruk. "Dia koma."

Aku terkejut. Tanpa minta izin, aku berlari masuk ke ruangan. Di dalam kulihat tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia terlihat tenang, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Aku takut ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Aku ingin ia sadar, dan melihatku di sisinya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hyuk- _ah_. Aku janji..." Kemudian kukecup bibirnya.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **LEO'S POV**

Hongbin berlari masuk ke ruangan, meninggalkan _member_ lain yang masih syok. Jaehwan menangis makin kencang, masih dalam pelukanku. Begitu pula N pada Ravi.

Kemudian N bertanya pada sang dokter, "Kapan dia bisa sadar?"

"Saya tak begitu yakin. Tapi jangan khawatir, ini bukan koma berkala panjang."

"Seminggu?" tanya Ravi.

"Kemungkinan besar." Jawab sang dokter dengan tenang. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa memastikan."

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih, dokter—" aku terhenti saat aku sadar aku belum tahu namanya.

"Shin Minchul. Dokter Shin..." Ucapnya menjabat tanganku.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Dokter Shin..." Dokter Shin hanya menangguk.

"Dokter, boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Ken.

"Oh, silakan. Tapi harap tenang. Dan silakan panggil saya kalau kalian butuh bantuan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Shin." Kami semua membungkuk. Ia membungkuk pula, lalu pergi menjauh.

Setelahnya, kami masuk ke ruangan Hyuk dengan tenang. Terlihat Hongbin menangis sembari menggenggam tangan Hyuk. N yang masih menangis, memeluknya dari belakang. Terlihat Ravi mengusap punggung keduanya. Sedangkan Ken masih di sampingku, menatap sang _maknae_ dengan penuh iba dan rasa bersalah. Aku tahu ia masih merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Hyuk sendirian di kamar. Tanganku meraih pundaknya dan mengelusnya di sana, serta memeluknya lebih erat.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **KEN'S POV**

Aku duduk menyaksikan matahari terbit dari jendela mobil Leo _hyung_. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke _dorm_. Ravi dan N _hyung_ tertidur di kursi belakang. Sedang Hongbin menetap di rumah sakit, tak mau meninggalkan Hyuk sendirian.

Langit mulai terang. Pikiranku yang gelap. Hanya terus memikirkan kondisi Hyuk saat ini. Di tengah lamunanku itu, tiba-tiba Leo _hyung_ menggenggam tanganku dengan mata yang masih fokus ke jalanan. Ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... memikirkan Sanghyuk." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Bisa kurasakan ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tanganku dengan lembut. " _Hyung_... Apa Sanghyuk akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu _maknae_ yang kuat..." Leo _hyung_ tersenyum padaku, "Kita berharap saja yang terbaik untuknya."

Aku menatapnya, kemudian membalas senyumannya.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Kami sampai di _dorm_. Rasanya hening sekali. Aku menghela nafas sambil melepas jaketku.

"Jae, lebih baik kau tidur. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Leo _hyung_ mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. " _Ne_." Aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Aku tak bisa tidur. Otakku yang sebenarnya lelah ini masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sanghyuk. Aku menghela nafas singkat, kemudian bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar. Aku lihat N _hyung_ dan Ravi duduk di ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_ , Leo _hyung_ dimana?"

"Di kamarnya." Jawab N _hyung_ singkat dengan nada datar. Suaranya terdengar lelah.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_..." Aku tersenyum, tapi kali ini N _hyung_ tidak menjawab. Ia masih meneringkup di pelukan Ravi. "Kalian tidak tidur?"

Tahu N _hyung_ pasti tak menjawab, Ravi yang berbicara, "Sebentar lagi, _hyung_. Kau tidurlah duluan."

Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi aku mengangguk dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Leo _hyung_.

" _Hyung_? Boleh aku masuk?" Aku melihatnya berbaring di atas kasur. Tapi ia terjaga. Bahkan terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedatanganku.

"Tentu. Kemarilah." Ucapnya. Leo _hyung_ mendudukkan posisinya sambil menepuk sisa ruang di tempat tidurnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus surai pirangku. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Tidak bisa tidur. _Hyung_ , boleh aku tidur di sini?" Tanyaku. Ia tersenyum dan bergeser sedikit lagi untuk memberi lebih banyak ruang untukku berbaring.

"Tentu, sayang..."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Kami saling berhadapan. Aku meneringkup di pelukannya, mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk tidur. Ia masih mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Membuatku merasa nyaman dan hampir terlelap.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk mendatangimu. Jangan takut, Jaehwan. Aku selalu di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya, lalu mencium bibirku. Perlahan dan lembut.

Setelah itu, aku tersenyum padanya. " _Gomawo, hyung_..."

"Apa pun untukmu, sayang..."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **N'S POV**

Setelah Ken memasuki kamar Leo, aku mengambil buku itu dari rak.

" _Hyung_. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ravi dengan ragu.

Aku menatap buku usang di tanganku sejenak.

"Entahlah. Tapi apa pun itu, di buku ini pasti ada petunjuk tenang siapa pemiliknya."

"Tapi pemilik buku ini sudah mati bunuh diri, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu itu, Wonsik!" Bentakku. Entah kenapa air mata keluar begitu saja, "Tapi aku takut. Aku takut dengan semua kejadian ini. Aku takut makin banyak di antara kita yang terluka. Aku ingin menghentikan ini semua. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku takut... Aku takut..."

Aku terus menangis sambil terus mengulang kalimat terakhir itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba Ravi mengangkat wajahkku dengan tangannya, dan membawaku ke sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang lembut, tapi dalam. Aku menutup mataku. Setidaknya ini sedikit mengalihkan pikiranku. Kurasakan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di pipiku.

Setelah lumayan lama, kami mengakhiri ciuman itu. Tapi wajah kami tak menjauh lebih dari 5 cm. Tangan besarnya mengelus pipiku, dan matanya menatap lembut padaku. "Jangan takut, _hyung_. Kau tak sendiri. Aku bersamamu. Ken _hyung_ dan Leo _hyung_ juga selalu bersamamu. Kita berenam pasti bisa melewati ini semua, asal kita semua saling mendukung satu sama lain. Dan kau sebagai _leader_ , harus bisa jadi kuat. _Okay_?"

"Wonsik..." Kutatap senyumannya.

"Sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku di sini bersamamu." Ravi menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku menatap diari yang berada di tanganku yang lain.

Tanpa kata, kubuka buku itu.

 **3 Januari 2014:**

 **Musuhku di kampus.**

 **Lelaki dengan popularitasnya itu. Aku benci dia.**

 **Hari ini, dia datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf. Tapi dari awal, aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura. Tiba-tiba ia mendorongku ke sofa dan mencoba memperkosaku. Aku ketakutan. Kuambil pisau lipat yang selalu kukantungi. Kugerek lengannya dan dia berdarah. Kemudian ia berlari keluar dari apartemenku.**

 **Aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya.**

Tubuhku gemetar membacanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak. Ravi menyadari kodisiku.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Wo- Wonsik, perasaanku... tidak enak..."

"Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Menelan salivaku sendiri dengan susah payah, kemudian mengatakan apa yang kurasakan pada Ravi, "A- aku... merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada—"

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN, _HYUNG_! KUMOHON!"

 _Jaehwan?!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai hai! _Update_ lagi nih... Maaf agak terlambat tapi _better than before_ kan? Meski _chapter_ ini lebih pendek Hehe... Oh ya, mau promosi lagi nih... ff baru, **[Let Me Help You]** Keo NC xD Bagi yang masih di bawah umur atau nggak kuat baca begituan, disarankan untuk tidak membacanya wkwk.

Okeh, _see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review_ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 6/10

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

N dan Ravi berlari menuju kamar Leo. Mereka membuka pintu yang rupanya tidak terkunci. Terlihat Leo mengunci tubuh Ken di tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya mengunci kedua tangan Ken di atas kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba mengangkat kaus yang Ken kenakan. Ken berusaha memberontak dan menangis.

" _Hyung_! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini!"

"JAEHWAN!" N dan Ravi berlari mendekati keduanya, dan berhasil menarik Leo dari Ken.

" _Hyung_! Apa kau gila?! HENTIKAN!" Ravi mendorong Leo sampai ke dinding.

N membantu Jaehwan berdiri dan memeluknya. Ia biarkan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Jaehwannie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ken tak menjawab. Tubuhnya gemetar.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia itu kekasihmu!" Teriak Ravi geram.

Leo tak bisa menjawab. Kakinya lemas dan akhirnya jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya tersengal. Dicengkramnya kepalanya sendiri dan menunduk.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?! Kau baru saja melalukannya!"

"Wonsik- _ah_ , cukup!" Teriak N.

Leo terdiam tak menjawab apa pun. Sedangkan Jaehwan menatapnya takut, masih dalam pelukan sang _leader_.

"Kau menyakitiku, _hyung_. Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku, tapi kau malah menyakitiku. Aku tak bisa lagi percaya padamu."

Mendengar itu, Leo terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Ken.

"Tidak. Jangan begitu, Jaehwan. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal macam itu lagi. Kumohon, percayalah pada—"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Pekik Jaehwan kemudian berlari menunju kamarnya sendiri.

Leo terdiam. Ia kembali duduk di lantai dan menunduk. Ravi kemudian di hadapannya. " _Hyung_ , katakan kenapa kau melakukannya."

"Aku tak tahu!" Leo kembali berteriak. Kali ini ia mencengkram kepalanya dan mulai terlihat frutasi. "Aku merasa seperti ada yang berbisik di hatiku. Bisikan itu berkata bahwa aku harus melakukannya bila aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, maka aku melakukannya. Tapi—" Leo berhenti bicara. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bodoh karena lebih percaya pada bisikan asing itu, ketimbang pada hatinya sendiri yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi sang kekasih.

Ravi mengelus punggung _hyung_ -nya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Hanya tidak sekarang."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berada di dekatnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Itu kalau kau ingin ia merasa aman."

Leo mengangkat kepala menatap N. Sang _leader_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan, namun sekilas Leo dapat melihat ekspresi marahnya. Oh, bahkan apa yang ia lakukan itu juga membuat orang lain merasa tak senang. Leo akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan mengangguk. Kemudian pasangan itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Leo yang masih meneringkup bersama perasaan bersalahnya.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Ken menangis sembari memeluk bantal. Menjadikan benda lembut itu sebagian pelampiasan rasa takut dan amarahnya. _"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Aku benci padanya! Tapi... aku membutuhkannya..."_ Benaknya, kemudian menangis lebih kencang.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, emosi dan tangisnya mulai mereda. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jaehwan, buka pintunya!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuka pintuku untukmu! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Ken, mengira yang di balik pintu adalah Leo.

"Ini aku, Hakyeon. Leo masih di kamarnya."

"Be- benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kau tidak bisa membedakan suara kami? Sekarang buka pintunya!"

Akhirnya, Ken membuka pintu.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku masih ketakutan." Ucap Ken. Suaranya lirih. N mengehela nafas melihat kondisi _dongsaeng_ -nya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar sambil memeluk bantal. Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah akibat menangis. Rasanya N ingin ikut menangis. Tapi sebagai _leader_ , tidak boleh. Tak mendapat respon dari _hyung_ -nya, Ken kembali angkat bicara, "Kau mau apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" N akhirnya bicara, tangannya menghapus air mata di wajah Ken.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku hanya masih takut kalau dia akan melakukan itu lagi." Ken menunduk. N memegang pundaknya.

"Dengar. Kau harus memaafkannya, karena aku tahu kau juga ingin melakukannya. Kau hanya masih ketakutan, kan?" Ken mengangguk. "Kau tahu, dia benar-benar ingin melindungimu. Tapi ada bisikan yang membuatnya mengalahkan kepercayan hatinya sendiri. Percayalah, ada sesuatu yang mengendalikannya." Kali ini Ken tak menjawab. N akhirnya menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi setelah itu, aku ingin mau memaafkannya. _Ara_?"

" _Ne, araseo_."

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kita akan menjenguk Sanghyuk di rumah sakit sore nanti. Oke?"

" _Ne_."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **HONGBIN'S POV**

 **-5pm-**

Aku menatap Sanghyuk yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Shin sedang memeriksa keadaannya. Aku hanya berdiri di belakangnya penuh rasa khawatir. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, Dokter Shin selesai memeriksanya. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arahku.

"Apa dia sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku bisa memperkirakan dia akan sadar dua atau tiga hari lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi setelah itu, dia masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Dokter Shin." Aku membungkuk dan ia mengangguk. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar ini. Pandanganku langsung beralih pada sosok Hyuk yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Tanganku meraih wajahnya dan kuelus dengan lembut. "Kau sudah lebih baik, Hyukie... Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tak lama kemudian, _member_ lain datang beserta manajer dan... Hwang _sajangnim_.

"Hai, Bin. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ravi.

"Dokter Shin bilang keadaannya sudak membaik. Kemungkinan besar dia akan sadar dua atau tiga hari lagi." Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Kemudian aku sadari Hwang _sajangnim_ sedang menatap Sanghyuk. " _Sajangnim_..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

" _Sajangnim_ , maaf. Tapi masalah ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kami sendiri belum terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi." Ucap N _hyung_ yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal ini." Ucap Hwang _sajangnim_ sembari menghela nafas. "Tapi aku mau masalah ini selesai seminggu sebelum tanggal _comeback_ kalian."

" _Ne_?!" semua _member_ terliat terkejut.

Kemudian manajer angkat bicara. "Kenapa terkejut begitu? Kalian tahu, sudah tidak mungkin kita men- _delay_ semua jadwal kalian. Dan seminggu sebelum tanggal _comeback_ , kalian harus rutin latihan serta melakukan _tapping_ di beberapa stasiun TV. Kami tak mau ada hal yang mengganggu pekerjaan kalian."

"Manajer kalian benar. Itu berarti, kalian hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan apa pun masalah kalian ini. Mengerti?" kami semua haya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau keadaan Sanghyuk sudah membaik."

Dengan itu, _sajangnim_ dan manajer keluar dari ruangan. Aku menghela nafas, dan menopang kepalaku di ujung kasur. "Oh, Tuhan... Benarkah harus minggu depan? Setelah Sanghyuk sadar, dia masih harus istirahat!"

"Tenanglah, Hongbin. Aku yakin dia bisa sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Berharap saja seperti itu." N _hyung_ mengusap pundakku, dan tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke sisi lain, rupanya Ravi juga tersenyum padaku. Aku menghela nafas sebelum membalas senyuman dari keduanya.

Kemudian aku menyadari ada yang aneh. Leo _hyung_ dan Ken _hyung_. Mereka terlihat aneh. Berdiri berjauhan, dan tak satu pun yang berbicara sejak memasuki ruangan. Penasaran, aku bertanya pada Ravi dengan berbisik.

"Wonsik- _ah_. Mereka terlihat canggung. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, Leo _hyung_ dan Ken _hyung_?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku bisa saja memberi tahumu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Kata Ravi membuatku bingung. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menata Sanghyuk di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **KEN'S POV**

Aku berdiri di samping N _hyung_ , dan menatap sosok Hyuk di tempat tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba, mataku beralih pada Leo _hyung_. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi mungkin... aku merindukannya...

 _Tidak! Aku membencinya!_

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat ke arahku. Langsung kualihkan pandangan darinya. Aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah lagi peduli padanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan perutku sakit sekali. Dan rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh saraf tubuhku. Kakiku pun lemas dan membuatku tak bisa berdiri, kemudian aku jatuh begitu saja.

"Jaehwan?!" Yang lain menyadari keadaanku.

"Jaehwan, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya N _hyung_ , berjongkok di samping.

"A- aku tak tahu, _hyung_. Perutku… Seluruh tubuhku... rasanya sakit!" Jawabku sambil meremas perutku, pusat dari semua rasa sakit ini.

"Taekwoon, panggil Dokter Shin! Cepat!" Kulihat Leo _hyung_ berlari keluar ruangan secepat kilat. Setelah itu, yang aku tahu adalah aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Dokter Shin membuka pintu ruangannya, ketika tiba-tiba Leo datang dan berlari ke arah.

"Dokter Shin! Kami butuh bantuan!"

"Woah! Tenang, Leo- _ssi_... Ini rumah sakit!" Leo pun berhenti berteriak. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?!"

"Jae—Ken tiba-tiba saja pingsan!"

Mendengar itu, tanpa kata Dokter Shin langsung berlari diikuti Leo dari belakang. Sampai di ruang rawat Hyuk, terlihat Ken merebah di sofa, dan kepalanya di pangkuan N.

"Bagaimana dia bisa pingsan?" Tanya Dokter Shin.

"Kami tak tahu. Sebelum pingsan dia hanya mengeluh perut dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit."

Kemudian Dokter Shin memeriksa keadaan Ken. Namun ia tak menemukan gejala sakit apa pun di tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Aneh sekali. Tak ada apa pun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Fisiknya baik-baik saja." Ucap Dokter Shin.

"Anda yakin? Tapi tadi Ken _hyung_ terlihat sangat kesakitan." Ucap Hongbin.

"Aku yakin."

Seisi ruangan diam. Mendapati keheningan yang penuh dengan wajah gusar itu, terbesit satu pertanyaan di otak sang dokter.

"Sebelumnya, maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi boleh aku bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kalian selalu terlihat punya masalah sejak pertama datang ke sini. Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tak ada yang menjawab. Keempat pemuda—yang sadarkan diri—itu malah saling bertukar pandang. Tak yakin apa mereka harus menceritakannya pada sang dokter. Namun keheningan yang tercipta membuat sang dokter makin bingung. "Halo? Bisa aku dapat jawabannya?"

"Ini semua karena buku diari itu." Gumam N.

"Diari… apa?"

"Ada diari aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di _dorm_ kami. Tak ada dari kami yang memilikinya. Dan… diari itu terkutuk. Kutukannya selalu menyerang Hyuk. Kami rasa itu karena Hyuk yang pertama kali menemukannya." Lanjut Ravi.

"Lalu… Apa yang terjadi pada Ken- _ssi_ saat ini?"

"Entahlah. Terkadang, kutukan itu secara tidak langsung juga menyerang Ken _hyung_. Tapi saat ini, kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Keadaan ruangan kembali hening.

Tiba-tiba, Leo menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia berlari, hendak keluar dari rumah sakit. Ravi berteriak memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku harus pulang sebentar!" jawab Leo, tanpa menghentikan derap kakinya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling tatap. Bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak dilakukan pria itu.

Kemudian, N kembali berujar,

"Dokter, apa anda dapat membantu kami?"

Dokter Shin menatap satu-persatu sisa anggota grup yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Aku ini hanya seorang dokter. Aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakit, tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan kutukan. Untuk hal macam ini, aku tidak bisa membantu." Dokter Shin berdiri dari sofa dan membungkuk. N, Ravi, dan Hongbin mengerti, memang itu bukan tugas seorang dokter. Apa lagi untuk ikut campur dalam masalah pasien di luar kesehatannya. N pun ikut membungkuk. "Lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Dan juga Ken- _ssi_ harus dipindah ke ruang lain. Aku akan memintanya pada bagian administrasi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai! _Update_ tepat waktu nih ! Hehe... Maaf, kayaknya _chapter_ ini banyakan dialog dari pada narasi. Tapi gapapa kan, ya? _Author_ lagi agak bingung nih. Dibingungin sama HADES! Tapi lagi dibikin galau juga sama konser Elysium... Iri sama yang dateng ke konsernya, karena yakin seratus persen, VIXX pasti perform Fantasy di sana TT,TT Ah, sudahlah lupakan!

Author mau bales review seorang reader dulu:

 **Flarayii** : Wah, kenal Shin Minchul dan T-Max ya? Haha. Iya, author tahu dia juga. Soalnya T-Max itu _fandom_ pertama waktu masuk kpop _world_ tahun 2010. Hehe ;p

Oke, _for all the readers! Please keep waiting for the next story, and please review about this chapter ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 7/10

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **LEO'S POV**

Aku berlari memasuki dorm, dan mencari buku itu. Masih ada di rak. Aku mengambilnya dan mencari catatan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan keadaan Ken saat ini. Dan aku menemukannya.

 **10 Januari 2014**

 **Oh, perutku…**

 **Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi perutku rasanya sakit sekali. Tak hanya perut, rasa perih ini merayap ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasa sakit ini datang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sudah seminggu sejak laki-laki sialan itu datang ke apartemenku.**

 **Dan aku akhirnya tahu kalau dialah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini. Pagi ini aku dapat surat darinya.**

 **Dasar laki-laki brengsek!**

 **Sempat-sempatnya mengirim surat di keadaan begini.**

Usai membaca catatan itu, aku menyadari di balik halaman itu tertempel secarik surat. Ini pasti surat dari lelaki yang ia maksud.

 **Hai, sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau TIDAK baik-baik saja. Oh, ya. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja karena akulah yang mendatangkan rasa sakit itu. Aku meminta seorang dukun untuk mendatangkan rasa sakit itu padamu. SELAMANYA. Dan itu berarti, sakitmu itu tidak akan pernah hilang seumur hidupmu! Haha.. nikmatilah hidupmu yang penuh siksa itu, musuhku sayang~**

"SIAL!" Kulempar buku itu ke lantai. Amarahku mulai melonjak. Hal ini benar-benar gila! Dukun? Oh, yang benar saja. Di zaman seperti ini?!

Yah, tapi paling tidak, aku sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ken merasakan sakit itu. Ugh… apa-apaan buku ini? Apa baiknya kubuang saja? Tidak. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Dan aku yakin kunci keluar dari ini semua ada pada buku ini. Aku benar-benar yakin.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **HYUK'S POV**

"Han Sanghyuk- _ssi_ …" suara itu lagi. Aku melihat sekeliling. Namun sama halnya seperti waktu itu. Tak ada siapa pun di sekitarku.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau muncul lagi?!" teriakku, masih mencari sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang juga?"

"Datang? Kemana? Apa yang kau maksud?!"

"Petunjuk yang kuberikan. Apa kau lupa?"

"Petunjuk? Maksudmu, …?" Entah, padahal aku masih belum bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan ia mengangguk. "Kau gila! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kata-kata itu?!"

"Bodoh! Tempat itu ada di tempat kau tinggal!"

 _Tempatku tinggal? Apartemen kah?_

"Apa maksudmu, UG adalah _underground_?"

Kudengar ia mengekik seram.

"Selanjutnya, temukan sisa petunjuk itu sendiri. Lalu temui aku di sana!" ia meneriakkan kata terakhirnya. Kemudian tanpa menyentuh sama sekali, ia mendorongku. Aku tak mengerti, tapi lantai yang sedari tadi kupijaki tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan aku jatuh entah ke mana. Yang aneh, aku tak bisa berteriak meski mulutku sudah terbuka. Aku lihat wajahnya dari bawah sini. Tatapan dan seringaiannya sangat… menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba, ia menghilang dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

 **-4am-**

"Tolong!" Sanghyuk memberontak dalam tidurnya.

Akhirnya matanya terbuka. Dan akhirnya Ia tahu itu mimpi. Perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Nafasnya tersengal, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

Kemudian matanya mengedar ke sekitar. Ia bisa tahu bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit dari alat-alat dan perabotan yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia lihat Hongbin tertidur di sebuah kursi di sampingnya dengan tangan dan kepala di atas kasur tempat ia berbaring. Di sofa dekat pintu, ia lihat Ravi tengah tertidur pulas. Ini memang sudah larut malam, pantas kalau para _hyung_ -nya itu kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kata-kata wanita itu.

 _"Ah, ini bukan waktunya berdiam diri begini. Aku harus pergi ke tempat itu. Meski tak tahu untuk apa. Aku tak mau dia terus menyerang seperti ini. Ya, aku harus pergi."_

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sanghyuk turun dari tempat tidur lewat sisi lain dari tempat Hongbin terlelap. Ia tak mau _hyung_ -nya itu bangun dan mengikutinya ke tempat yang wanita itu maksud. Ia tak mau ada dari _hyung_ -nya yang ikut menjadi korban dalam hal ini. Maka, tak peduli bahwa dirinya masih terbalut pakaian rumah sakit, ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan secara diam-diam. Kemudian dengan menggunakan taksi, ia pergi ke gedung apartemennya.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Setibanya di gedung apartemen, Sanghyuk turun ke lantai dasar.

 _"Baiklah, aku sudah berada di lantai dasar. Selanjutnya apa? Kode setelah UG adalah angka 16. Mungkin aku harus temukan sesuatu dengan angka 16."_

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong yang sedikit gelap itu. Matanya mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan tanda 'RUANG INI TERISOLASI. DILARANG MASUK!' dan sebuah bilangan '16'

 _"Apa ini yang wanita itu maksud? Ruangan nomor 16? Tapi ruang ini terisolasi."_ pikirnya tapi bagaimana pun, wanita itu memintanya untuk dating. Dan bila kedatangannya itu memang bisa membuat semua hal buruk ini berakhir, tentu Sanghyuk akan melakukannya. Demi keselamatannya dan teman-temannya.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh gagang pintu. Dengan perasaan sangat ragu, tangannya mulai memutar benda logam itu. Namun saat itu juga, kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tangannya naik untuk meraih kepalanya sendiri, sedikit pijatan mungkin akan membantu, begitu pikirnya. Namun pening di kepalanya itu tak kunjung berhenti. Sanghyuk meringis sebentar, kemudian tubuhnya lemas dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **KEN'S POV**

Aku rasakan kakiku membawaku melangkah di sebuah koridor yang gelap. Mataku tak bisa menangkap objek apa pun selain pintu-pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri yang ku lewati begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya, kakiku terandung sesuatu yang sangat besar di lantai, dan tubuhku pun jatuh meniban benda itu. Aku mengeluh kesakitan selama beberapa lama, kemudian memfokuskan pandanganku pada benda yang membuatku tersandung tadi.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat menemukan sesuatu di lantai itu adalah… tubuh Sanghyuk! Kondisinya asangat parah. Wajahnya pucat dan dari keningnya mengalir darah. Aku mulai panik. Namun saat kucoba mengangkat tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulutkan dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh dari tubuh Sanghyuk. Untuk berteriak minta tolong pun aku tidak bisa, mulutku dibekap. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

 _"Tidak! Jangan bawa aku pergi! Lepaskan aku!"_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

"Tidak!" akhirnya suaraku dapat keluar, dan aku membuka mata.

Mimpi buruk. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan mencoba mengatur nafasku yang tidak tenang.

Aku ada di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kulihat N _hyung_ tertidur di sofa di ujung ruangan. Kemudian Leo _hyung…_ ia tidur di kursi di samping kasur, dan tanganya menggenggam tanganku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, teringat kejadian waktu itu.

Ah, bukan waktunya memikirkan diriku.

Tunggu…Dimana Sanghyuk?

" _Hyu- hyung_ … Dimana Sanghyuk?!" Tanyaku, tidak peduli bahwa kedua _hyung_ masih terlelap.

"Jae… Kau sadar?!" Teriak Leo _hyung_ tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Hyuk sekarang ini.

"Dimana Sanghyuk, _hyung_?!"

"Dia di kamarnya." Jawab N _hyung_ sembari bangkit dari sofa. _Kamarnya_? "Tadi kau pingsan, lalu dokter mempersilakan kau untuk menempati kamar ini. Kalau Ssanghyuk, masih di kamar yang tadi."

Mendengar penjelasan N _hyung,_ aku langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, dan berlari keluar dari kamar ini.

"Jaehwan!" Leo _hyung_ dan N _hyung_ mengikutiku.

Kemudian aku sampai di kamar Hyuk. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat tempat tidur Hyuk kosong. Hanya Hongbin yang terlelap di samping kasur.

"Hongbin, Wonshik, bangun! Dimana Sanghyuk?!" teriakku, sekali lagi tidak peduli dengan _member_ lain yang tengah terlelap.

Hongbin yang pertama bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya tempat tidur di hadapannya kosong. Sedetik kemudian, sang _visual_ itu langsung _panik_.

"Sa- Sanghyuk? Dimana Sanghyuk?!" Hongbin berdiri dari posisinya.

"Makanya aku membangunkanmu! Sanghyuk menghilang!" ujarku.

"Apa? Sanghyuk tidak ada?!" dari belakang, kudengar N _hyung_ menjerit.

Sedang Hongbin terlihat membatu sejenak, sebelum melangkah mendekati Ravi di sofa.

"Wonsik, bangun! Sanghyuk menghilang!"

Merasakan cengkraman di kerah bajunya, dan mendengar kalimat Hongbin itu, sang raja tidur dengan ajaib terbangun dari tidurnya. "A- apa?!"

"Sanghyuk menghilang, Wonsik! Kau tidur di dekat pintu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menyadari dia keluar?!"

"Kalau aku sadar, aku pasti sudah menghentikannya! Dan bagaimana denganmu?! Kau tidur tepat di sampingnya, kau tidak sadar dia pergi begitu saja?!"

"Hentikan!" Aku akhirnya berteriak, geram dengan pertengkaran mereka yang aku yakin hanya akan berakhir dengan saling menyalahkan. "Bertengkar bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini. Akan lebih baik, kalau kita mencarinya. Ayo!"

Aku hendak keluar dari ruangan ini, namun sebuah tangan menghentikanku. Leo _hyung_. "Tidak, Jaehwan! Kau masih butuh istirahat!"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku menarik tanganku yang digenggamnya, dan membuang pandanganku darinya. "A- aku baik-baik saja…"

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya, dan berdiri di dekat N _hyung_. Aku masih trauma akan kejadian waktu itu. Aku belum bisa berada di dekat Leo _hyung_.

"Baiklah, kita harus menemukannya. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, kemungkinan besar dia masih berada di sekitar rumah sakit. Ayo!" Dengan aba-aba dari N _hyung_ itu, kami mulai mencari Hyuk di setiap sudut rumah sakit.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kelima _member_ VIXX tak juga sosok sang _maknae_ meski pencarian sudah dilakukan dilakukan secara menyebar. Kini N dan Ken berada di _lobby,_ menunggu kedatangan member lain serta laporan hasil pencarian.

"N _hyung_!" Ravi dan Leo yang kebetulan keduanya bertemu di _elevator_ , terlihat berlari mendekat.

N menoleh dan bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Di lantai 2 tidak ada." Lapor Ravi.

"Lantai 3A?" N bertanya pada Leo, namun hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala.

Keadaan mulai bertambah panik. N terus berpikir, sedangkan tubuh Ken gemetar dan pria itu menggigit kuku jarinya—kebiasaannya saat panik atau gugup. Leo masih menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, siapa tahu mata musangnya itu menangkap sosok Hyuk dari kejauhan. Sedang Ravi sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Hongbin yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Namun gagal, kelihatannya sinyal sedang tidak berada di pihak mereka saat ini.

Sekitar delapan menit kemudian, dari arah darurat, terdengar derap langkah kaki Hongbin mendekati tempat keempat member lain yang lain.

"Hongbin- _ah_ , bagaimana?" Tanya Ken, suaranya bergetar.

"Di lantai 3 tidak ada. Aku juga kembali ke kamarnya, tapi tetap tidak ada." Ucap Hongbin yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Keadaan hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas mereka yang sulit diatur akibat berlarian selama nyaris dua puluh menit lamanya.

Tiba-tiba, Hongbin kembali bicara, "Tapi _hyung_ , ada lagi yang hilang selain Hyuk."

"Apa itu?"

"Dompetku."

" _Ya_! Bin- _ah_! Apa sekarang dompetmu lebih penting dari kekasihmu, hah?!" omel Ravi.

"Bodoh!" Seru Hongbin geram. "Coba pikir dulu! Sanghyuk hilang bersama dompetku. Ada kemungkinan besar anak itu pergi membawa dompetku!"

"Lalu?" Hongbin nyaris menghajar Ravi, kalau bukan karena N yang menahannya. Dan Leo yang berkata,

"Berarti ada kemungkinan Hyuk pergi dari rumah sakit."

 _Drrrr..._ Di saat itu, ponsel N bergetar.

" _Ne, yeobosayo_?"

"Apa ini N- _ssi_ , _leader_ dari VIXX?"

"Ya, saya N. Ada apa?"

"Kami dari pihak pengelola gedung apartemen tempat kalian tinggal. Kami menemukan salah satu anggota grup kalian, Hyuk, tak sadarkan diri di lantai UG saat sedang patroli malam."

"Di gedung apartemen?!"

" _Ya_."

"Baiklah, tolong tetap bersamanya sampai kami datang! Terima kasih, sudah menghubungi kami!"

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Ken.

"Pihak pengelola gedung menemukan Hyuk tak sadarkan diri di lantai UG apartemen kita."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa dia di sana?! Kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri?! Apa dia baik-baik saja, _hyung_?!" Hongbin mulai terlihat panik.

"TENANGLAH, LEE HONGBIN!" Leo menahan tangan Hongbin yang mulai berontak mencengkram bahu N. "Kita harus kembali ke dorm. Ayo, cepat!"

Semua mengangguk dan mulai berlari mengikuti Leo ke mobilnya. Namun setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Leo berhenti di depan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau diam, _hyung_? Cepat buka kuncinya!" ucap Ravi

"Wonsik, kau bawa mobilnya!" Leo melempar kunci mobil pada Ravi yang kebingungan. "Aku harus menemui seseorang. Kalian pergi duluan saja!"

Kemudian pria itu berlari kembali memasuki rumah sakit.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Leo berlari kembali memasuki rumah sakit. Ia ingin menemui seseorang. Memang orang ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam kejadian ini sama sekali. Namun entah apa, Leo punya perasaan bahwa orang ini bisa membantu mereka.

Tak lama, Leo menemukan orang itu.

"Dokter Shin!" Teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati pria berjas putih.

"Whoaa! Leo- _ssi_ , kurasa kau benar-benar harus menghilangkan kebiasaan berlari dan berteriak di rumah sakit!" Ucap Dokter Shin saat Leo berhenti di hadapannya. Leo membungkuk, masih mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian tangan sang dokter.

"Kumohon, ikut aku! Kami butuh bantuanmu!"

"Apa? Kemana?"

"Ikut saja! Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku merasa membutuhkan bantuanmu, dokter… Tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa kau punya jalan keluar dari masalah ini!" Leo menarik tangan Dokter Shin, ingin segera membawanya ikut ke _dorm_. Namun Dokter Shin tak bergeming sedikit pun. Mungkin terlalu bingung dengan tingkah Leo yang kepalang panik ini.

Kemudian, ia berhasil menarik tangannya dari Leo.

"Leo- _ssi_ , hentikan! Tenanglah!" Dokter Shin menggenggam pundak Leo dan ajaibnya, Leo langsung tenang seketika. "Baiklah. Beruntunglah kalian, _shift_ -ku baru saja selesai sehingga aku bisa ikut denganmu. Tapi biarkan aku mengambil barangku dulu. Baru kita pergi dengan mobilku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai, reader! Update nih! Gimana? Lebih panjang dikit kan? Oh nggak ya? Sama aja. Ya sudlah, author minta maaf ~_~

BTW, author nggak ada hal penting buat diomongin, sih. heheh...

 _Kay, please review, and thanks for reading_ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 8/10

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Keempatnya berlari memasuki _lobby_ apartemen. Mereka melihat beberapa penjaga tengah membaringkan tubuh Sanghyuk di sebuah sofa tunggu di sana. Hongbin berlari mendekati sofa tempat Hyuk tengah terbaring itu.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Tentu pertanyaan Hongbin itu tak mendapat jawaban. Sanghyuk kini masih tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Andai saja Hongbin atau Ravi tidak tidur terlalu pulas saat itu, pasti akan ada yang menyadari kepergiannya dan ini tak akan terjadi. "Sial…"

"Tuan, di mana kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Ravi pada orang-orang yang tadi menemukan Hyuk.

"Kami menemukannya di lantai UG. Di depan ruang nomor… 16." Jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan gelagat agak gugup. Ravi melihat dua orang yang lain juga bertingkah sama. Ravi kebingungan. Tapi hendak bertanya, N memotong duluan.

"Terima kasih banyak! Kalau saja tuan-tuan sekalian tidak ada saat itu, kami tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Keadaan tubuhnya sadang tidak baik belakangan ini." N membungkuk.

"Ya. Kalian harus jaga dia baik-baik, kalau memang begitu. Pekerjaan sebagai musisi seperti kalian pasti sangat melelahkan, kan? Itu saran dari kami, sebagai orang yang lebih tua."

" _Ne_. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" N membungkuk sekali lagi, sebelum ketiga orang itu mulai melangkah menjauh.

Tapi seseorang dari mereka kembali berbalik, "Oh, satu lagi." Para _member_ VIXX menoleh, mendapati wajah pria itu sangat serius. "Kalian sebaiknya tidak berkeliaran di lantai UG seperti yang teman kalian lakukan itu. Terutama di dekat kamar nomor 16. Ini peringatan keras!"

Mendengar itu, keempat _member boygrup_ itu agak ketakutan. Namun mereka akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baik, kami mengerti."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Di _dorm,_ Hongbin membaringkan tubuh lemas Hyuk di kasurnya. Hongbin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan sendu. Keadaan Hyuk benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Hongbin benar-benar merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian yang menimpa sang _maknae_. Entah mengapa, meski kejadian ini bukan seratus persen kesalahannya, ia menyalahkan hanya dirinya sebagai penyebab menderitanya Hyuk. Bukan N, bukan _member_ VIXX yang lain, bukan siapa pun, melainkan hanya dirinya. Dan dengan itu, air mata Hongbin tumpah membasahi sisi kasur tempat Hyuk terbaring.

Melihat keadaan sang _visual_ dan _maknae, member_ yang lain ikut merasa iba. Mereka tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hongbin. Mereka tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hyuk. Tapi sebagai sebuah grup yang sudah lebih dari empat tahun bersama, hati mereka ikut sakit melihat keadaan grup yang tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

N mendekati Hongbin, mengelus pundak sang _visual. S_ edangkan Ravi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hyuk agar menutupi sampai pundaknya. Berharap dengan itu, keadaan sang _maknae_ dapat lebih cepat membaik. Ken berdiri agak jauh dari tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Mi- mimpiku…" Gumamnya agak ragu.

Ketiga pasang mata di kamar itu langsung menatapnya.

"Ta- tadi aku bermimpi. Di mimpiku itu, aku berjalan di lorong yang gelap. Kemudian aku terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Ketika kulihat, sesuatu itu adalah Hyuk. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan membekap mulutku dari belakang, dan menarik tubuhku menjauhi sosok Hyuk. Ke- kemudian… Aku terbangun."

N, Ravi, dan Hongbin saling tatap, saling bertanya apa ada yang mengerti maksud dari mimpi yang Ken alami. Namun tak satu pun yang punya prtunjuk arti mimpi itu. Kecuali kalau ditemukannya sosok Hyuk di lantai dasar itu adalah jawabannya.

Oh, ya. Itulah jawabannya.

Ketiganya kini mendengar isak tangis dari Ken. Mereka menatap pria itu. Kemudian N mendekatinya, dan mengelus pundaknya, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Sudah, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Jaehwan- _ah_. Lagi pula tanpa mimpi itu, kita tidak akan menyadari bahwa Hyuk benar-benar pergi dari rumah sakit." N berusaha memberi senyum terbaik pada _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Meski sebenarnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, sang _leader_ merasa belum pantas untuk tersenyum. Tapi ia juga tak mau membuat suasana hati para _member_ memburuk dengan banyaknya air mata.

Ken menatap N, kemudian Ravi yang kini juga tersenyum padanya. Serta Hongbin yang kini juga berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum pada sang _main vocal._

"Kalau saja menangis memang bisa menyelesaikan keadaan ini, pasti semua sudah baik-baik saja. Sayangnya tidak begitu. Jadi jangan sia-siakan air matamu. Oke, Ken _hyung?"_ Hongbin tersenyum, memperlihat lesung pipitnya.

Ken terdiam sejenak. Kemudian perlahan sebuah senyum trebentuk di bibirnya seiring dengan tangannya yang bergerak menghapus cairan bening dari matanya. " _Ne_. Kau juga, Bin- _ah_."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Kelima _member_ menatap Sanghyuk yang tengah diperiksa oleh Dokter Shin. Ya, Leo datang sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu bersama dokter muda tersebut. Tak ada satu pun yang mengerti kenapa Leo memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_ bersamanya. Tapi itu juga membuat semua merasa lega. Karena paling tidak, Dokter Shin dapat memeriksa keadaan Sanghyuk.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Dokter Shin sembari melepas stetoskopnya dan beralih menatap kelima pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kasur. "Dia hanya pingsan, tapi fisiknya luar-dalam baik-baik saja. Dia akan sadar satu atau dua jam lagi."

"Benarkah?" Ia mengangguk.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya lega, sama seperti yang lain lakukan.

Tiba-tiba, Leo angkat bicara, "Dokter Shin, bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

"Tentang?"

"A- aku tak yakin." Ucap Leo terlihat kebingungan. Teman-temannya yang mendengarnya juga makin bingung.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kita bicara di luar. Sanghyuk- _ssi_ butuh ketenangan untui istirahat." Dokter Shin melangkah dan mengisyaratkan kelima pemuda itu untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Um, dokter!" Panggil Hongbin. "Boleh aku tetap di sini? Aku ingin menjaganya."

Dokter Shin tersenyum padanya. "Tentu."

Dokter Shin pun keluar dari kamar, diikuti keempat _member_ lain. Sedangkan Hongbin kembali duduk di samping Hyuk. Ditatapnya wajah pucat itu, dan dielusnya surai coklat sang _maknae_.

"Sanghyuk- _ah_. Kumohon sadarlah… Aku merindukanmu…" Ucap Hongbin sembari mengecup bibir tipis itu, berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Tentu saja, ini kisah horor. Bukan dongeng kerajaan dimana sang putri tidur akan terbangun setelah mendapat ciuman dari sang pangeran.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Dokter Shin duduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm VIXX. Leo di sampingnya, dan N di sisi yang lain. Ravi dan Ken duduk di lantai menghadap sang dokter. Kemudian Dokter Shin mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, Leo- _ssi_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Entahlah, dokter. Aku tidak yakin. Terkadang, terbesit di otakku bahwa kau bisa membantu kami keluar dari kejadian aneh ini." Ucap Leo, membuat sang dokter kebingungan. Begitu pula _member_ yang lain.

"Maksudmu… Kejadian buruk yang diakibatkan oleh diari aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di _dorm_ kalian?" Leo mengangguk. Dokter Shin sedikit tertawa. "Tapi aku ini orang asing bagi kalian. Bagaimana mungkin aku punya jalan keluar yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Dokter, kau ingin melihat diari itu?" Tanya Leo agak ragu.

"Apa? Tidak! Tunggu, Leo!" N berteriak menghentikan Leo yang hendak beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil buku itu di rak. "Kau tahu jelas bila kita membaca catatan dalam buku itu, apa pun yang tertulis di sana, akan terjadi pada kita. Dan kau tahu tak ada hal baik di dalamnya. Apa kau lupa?!"

"Tentu aku tahu!" Suara Leo mengeras, membungkam kepanikan sang _leader._ Namun di kalimat selanjutnya suaranya melemah. "Tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari kejadian tidak jelas dan berbahaya ini. Paling tidak, perasaanku kuat mengatakan hal itu… Dan aku janji, aku akan bertanggung jawab bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Dokter Shin."

"Tidak, tidak. Hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, berarti memang takdirku. Tak ada yang perlu bertanggung jawab atas takdir orang lain. Mengerti?" Tak ada yang menjawab. Sang dokter pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, perlihatkan buku itu padaku."

Perlahan, Leo beranjak mengambil buku usang di rak itu. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di samping Dokter Shin, dan memberikan buku itu pada sang dokter. Dokter berusian 30-an itu menatap buku di tangannya. Seketika, sebuah memori terbesit di otaknya. Memori akan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Namun karena belum yakin, dibukanya setiap halaman secara acak. Hanya dengan membaca beberapa kata, ia pun yakin tentang sesuatu dari buku diari itu.

"A- aku tahu tentang buku ini." Raut wajah sang dokter berubah drastis.

"A- apa maksud dokter?"

"Aku tahu buku ini. Dan… tentang pemiliknya."

"APA ITU BENAR?!" tiba-tiba saja, Hongbin keluar dari kamar, mengejutkan seluruh kaum adam yang ada di ruang tengah saat itu. Sedetik kemudian, _visual_ itu sudah berada di hadapan Dokter Shin. Tangannya mencengkram bahu pria berjas putih itu. "Siapa orang itu?! Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"Hongbin! Tenanglah!" Ravi menarik Hongbin menjauh dari sang dokter, kini _visual_ itu terduduk di lantai bersama sahabatnya itu. "Hongbin, kau harus bisa kontrol emosimu! Dokter Shin pasti akan memberi tahu kita."

Hongbin akhirnya terlihat lebih tenang. Melihat itu, Jaehwan mengembalikan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, dokter. Tolong ceritakan apa yang anda ketahui."

Dokter Shin mengangguk, kemudian ia memulai ceritanya,

"Aku ingat ketika memasuki gedung apartemen ini. Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, aku pernah tinggal di sini. Tapi bukan di ruangan ini. Karena ruangan ini adalah milik seorang gadis bernama Woo Hyunji. Di tempat tinggal kami sebelumnya, keluargaku tinggal di samping rumahnya. Keluarga kami cukup dekat, dan saling berhubungan dengan baik. Lalu saat Hyunji lulus SMP, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di kota ini. Orang tuanya sangat khawatir, karena sejak SD Hyunji adalah salah satu korban _bully_ terparah. Maka dari itu, orang tuanya memintaku, yang saat itu baru lulus kuliah dan sedang mencari pekerjaan, untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya. Aku tinggal di ruang 075, dua pintu jaraknya dari ruang ini." Jelas Dokter Shin.

Kelima pria yang sedari tadi mendengarkan masih terdiam. Ekspresi wajah mereka seperti tak percaya bahwa dokter ini benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian yang tengah menimpa mereka.

Keheningan pun pecah oleh Leo dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Berarti dokter tahu tentang kehidupan wanita bernama Hyunji itu yang sering di- _bully_? Seperti saat ia hampir di perkosa oleh seorang musuhnya?"

"Ya. Aku juga tahu kebiasaannya sejak setahun sebelumnya itu, untuk membunuh siapa pun yang dibencinya. Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun. Karena anehnya, meski dia sudah membunuh banyak orang, tak ada satu kasus pun yang datang membelitnya. Dan aku bahkan tak tahu dimana ia menyembunyikan mayat-mayat itu."

"A- apa maksud dokter, mayat-mayat itu tak pernah ada yang menemukan? Apa itu berarti… ada kemungkinan mayat-mayat itu masih tersembunyi di ruangan ini?" Tanya N. Suara bergetar. Sang _leader_ mulai ketakutan. Menyadari kondisi itu, Ravi selaku kekasihnya, dengan cepat mendekap tubuh N dan mengelus pundak serta kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran kekasihnya.

"Kemungkinan besar tidak. Karena kalau begitu, pasti ruangan ini sudah berbau busuk dan akan langsung ada yang menyadari." Jawab Dokter Shin. Dengan itu, N langsung terlihat lebih tenang. Kemudian, sang dokter melanjutkan ceritanya, "Akhirnya karena perasaan terpuruk akibat terlalu sering di _bully_ , Hyunji menyerah dalam urusan perkuliahannya yang baru satu semester. Ia memilih bekerja di sebuah butik yang lumayan ternama. Di sana, ia bertemu seorang wanita yang bersedia menjadi sahabatnya. Kemudian wanita itu memperkenalkannya pada seorang pria yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku, dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Sejak pernikahannya dengan pria itu, kulihat kehidupannya mulai membaik. Tapi beberapa bulan sejak menikah, dia—"

"Dia membunuh suaminya, saat ia temukan pria itu tengah melakukan seks dengan sahabatnya tadi. Kemudian atas dasar rasa bersalah, ia bunuh diri di hari yang sama." Ucap Ken dengan nada bicara yang ketakutan. Sedangkan Dokter Shin sedikit kebingungan.

"Bagai mana kau tahu?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Matanya memandang lurus entah kemana, dan bola matanya bergetar tak tenang. Melihat itu, Leo mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Catatan pertama yang kami baca setelah menemukan buku ini, menjelaskan kejadian itu. Dan itu adalah catatan terakhir dalam buku itu."

"Oh…" Dokter Shin mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ya. Tapi dia tidak meninggal saat itu. Karena saat itu juga, aku datang dan kutemukan ia bersimbah darah. Aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan dia selamat. Setelah itu, ia bilang ia tak ingin tinggal di ruangan ini lagi. Jadi sejak itu, ia tinggal di rumahku. Yang aneh adalah, aku tak menemukan mayat kedua orang itu di ruangan ini keesokan harinya. Aku pun tak memikirkan itu. Aku hanya memikirkan keselamatan Hyunji. Jadi kurahasiakan kejadian itu dari semua orang. Aku benar-benar menjaganya sejak itu.

Tapi suatu hari, aku lengah. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian di ruanganku selagi aku pergi keluar membeli makanan. Saat aku kembali, aku tak menemukan keberadaannya. Kemudian aku menyadari ada jejak di lantai. Jejak itu berupa tetesan darah yang berlanjut keluar ruangan. Aku pun mengikuti jejak itu, menuruni tangga darurat di dekat ruangannya. Darah itu berakhir di lantai UG, di depan ruang nomor 16. Dan… Di sanalah kutemukan ia sudah tak bernyawa."

Dokter Shin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menunduk. Di saat yang sama, para _member_ VIXX dikejutkan oleh setitik air mata yang runtuk dari wajah sang dokter.

"Dokter, mengapa anda menangis?" Tanya Ravi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis." Jawabnya sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Dokter Shin…" Hongbin memanggil dengan suara tenangnya. "Anda menyukai Woo Hyunji?"

Sempat tak ada jawab dari sang dokter. Kemudian pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi Ia tak tahu tentang perasaanku itu."

Keadaan kemudian hening. Beberapa _member_ merasa iba pada sang dokter yang kelihatannya menyimpan perasaan yang sangat dalam pada wanita yang kini sudah tiada itu. Sedangkan beberpa member yang lain masih memikirkan bertapa bersyukurnya mereka karena dipertemukan dengan Dokter Shin, orang yang pernah berhubungan langsung dengan wanita pemilik buku terkutuk itu.

Tiba-tiba keheningan pecah ketika terlontar sebuah pertanyaan dari arah kamar Hyuk.

"Apa dokter… Benar-benar mengenalnya?"

"Sanghyuk?!"

Semua yang berada si ruang tengah kini menoleh dan melihat sang _maknae_ berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati tempat mereka berkumpul. Kemudian Hyuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hongbin. Sang kekasih langsung menariknya dan membiarkan kepala _maknae_ itu bersandar di bahunya. Seketika, Sanghyuk merasa aman. Tapi, pertanyaannya tadi tak luput dari rasa penasarannya.

"Dokter… Apa anda benar-benar mengenal wanita itu?"

"Y- ya… Aku mengenalnya. Kenapa?"

"Apa ceritamu tadi itu sungguhan?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong sampai seperti itu dalam keadaan begini. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Hyuk- _ssi_? Apa ada yang aneh dari ceritaku?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya memastikan bahwa mimpiku itu benar." Tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan maknae. Mereka menanti kelanjutan kalimat Hyuk. "Di mimpi itu, ia selalu memintaku untuk datang ke ruang nomor 16. Dan aku sudah mendatangi ruang itu, tapi ruang itu terisolasi. Aku tidak bisa masuk. Kemudian aku pingsan."

"Apa itu alasan kau pergi dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Leo.

Hyuk mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi… aku tak tahu untuk apa wanita itu memintaku datang."

"A- aku tahu…" Ucap Ken tiba-tiba. Semua mata menatapnya. "Dia memberimu sebuah kode. Mungkin dia ingin bertemu langsung denganmu, Hyuk. Tidak hanya dalam mimpi."

"Apa? Ta- tapi dia sudah pernah muncul di hadapanku sebelumnya, kalian ingat, kan? Kalau memang ia punya urusan langsung denganku, kenapa tidak saat itu saja? Kenapa harus di ruang yang terlarang itu?!" Melihat ekspresi takut di wajah Hyuk, para _hyung_ tak ada yang berani menjawab. Oh, bukan. Mereka tidak bisa. Karena mereka tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Hyunji ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyuk- _ssi_. Tanpa orang lain." Ucap Dokter Shin, membuat Hyuk tambah bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah." Suara lirih Hyuk memecah keheningan. Kini seluruh pasang mata menatap sang _maknae_ yang sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Kalau memang kedatanganku ke sana bisa mematahkan kutukannya, aku akan pergi ke sana."

"Apa?! Tidak, Sanghyuk! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau masih butuh istirahat!" Hongbin ikut berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyuk. Hyuk menatap ekspresi Hongbin. Kentara jelas di sana ada perasaan khawatir dan takut. Ya, Hyuk tahu betul sejak awal kekasihnya itu sangat takut kalau apa-apa terjadi padanya. Apa lagi, bertemu langsung dengan sosok astral itu, Hyuk sendiri tahu sangat bebahaya. Tapi menurutnya, tidak pergi itu sama saja. Bila ia tidak pergi ia, bahkan _member_ yang lain akan terus dihantui kutukan dari buku itu.

"Hongbin _hyung_ …"

"Hongbin- _ssi_ benar, Hyuk- _ssi_. Tubuh dan pikiranmu masih butuh istirahat. Dengan keadaanmu ini, sangat tidak mungkin pergi ke sana sendirian. Kami akan cari cara lain untuk menyelesaikan ini." Ucap Dokter Shin.

Hyuk hanya bisa menunduk, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Ya, baiklah…"

Dengan itu, Hyuk berjalan kembali menuju kamar diiringi Hongbin. Hongbin mengecup bibir tipis Hyuk dan mengusap kepalanya sebelum menutup pintu dari luar. Sang _visual_ kembali ke ruang tengah. Kini wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Ruang 16… Kita ke sana sekarang."

Hanya N yang terkejut dengan geraman Hongbin itu, "Apa?! Tunggu, wanita itu ingin bertemu Sanghyuk, Hongbin. Bukan kita!"

Mendengar itu, membuat Hongbin kesal.

"Kalau _hyung_ tak mau menyelamatkannya," menyadari emosinya mulai kembali meluap, Hongbin _member_ jeda di kalimatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian dengan lebih tenang, ia melanjutkan, " _Hyung_ boleh tetap di sini."

"Hongbin... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" Gumam N. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar.

"Yang bersedia ikut denganku, berdiri sekarang!"

Dokter Shin yang berdiri paling cepat. Diikuti Leo dan Ken bersamaan, kemudian Ravi. Akhirnya semua pandangan tertuju pada N yang masih duduk dan terlihat sangat ragu. Hongbin menghela nafas.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi, _hyung_. Tapi kalau kau memang tak ingin pergi, kau bisa tetap di sini menemani Hyuk—"

"A- aku ikut denganmu!" N dengan cepat berdiri. Hongbin sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Baiklah," Dokter Shin angkat bicara untuk mempersingkat waktu. "Karena kita akan meninggalkan Hyuk- _ssi_ sendirian, maka kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Mengerti maksudku?"

" _Ne_!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 9/11

 **A/N :** Hai, apa kabar? Weheheh, maaf nih, _author_ _update_ -nya ngaret. Udah sibuk _masuk_ kuliah soalnya, udah ga persiapan lagi :") Btw, _guys! author_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri story ini di chapter 11. Karena... ternyata _chapter_ ini dan _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya ini panjang sekali. Kan dari pada _author_ _update_ -nya kelamaan, jadi _author_ bagi dua aja :"D

 _Kay, enjoy~_

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Keenam pria itu memasuki ruang pengelola gedung. Di balik meja panjang administrasi, duduk seorang wanita muda yang sedang bertugas menjaga meja tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut melihat orang-orang yang memasuki tempat kerjanya.

"Permisi, boleh kami pinjam kunci ruangan nomor 16?" Tanya Hongbin. Seketika, ekspresi wajah wanita itu berubah serius.

"Tentu saja… Tidak!" Ucapnya tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ruangan itu terisolasi. Dan siapa pun dilarang memasuki ruangan itu."

"Apa ruangan itu terisolasi sejak kejadian ditemukannya mayat seorang wanita bunuh diri dua tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ravi.

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Seluruh pria di ruangan itu kembali saling pandang, seolah mencoba mengirimkan ide yang muncul di otak masing-masing agar bisa mendapatkan kunci ruangan itu. Dan entah dari siapa, Ravi mendapat sebuah ide. Ia kembali menatap wanita di balik meja itu. Kini dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kau wanita paling beruntung." Ucapnya. Bibirnya kentara menunjukkan seringaian nakal.

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Kalau kau mau…" Ravi mengedipkan satu matanya, membuat wanita itu merona padam. Sedangkan kalimatnya itu membuat teman-temannya serta seorang dokter terkejut tak percaya.

"Ma- maaf, tuan. Anda tidak bisa menyuap saya." Ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Mata Ravi kini melirik sebuah objek yang tergeletak di meja dekat wanita itu. Seringaian di wajahnya makin lebar. Terlihat makin jahil.

"Eyy… Ayolah, kau tahu aku ini Ravi, kan? Dan aku tahu sebenarnya kau tak ingin menolak. Karena dilihat dari _playlist_ lagu di ponselmu, sudah jelas kau ini seorang Starlight."

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya, diliriknya ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Layarnya masih menyala, dan menunjukkan _playlist_ berisi puluhan lagu VIXX dari _debut_ sampai lagu yang mereka _release_ di Jepang. Apa lagi kalau bukan Starlight namanya? Angkat tangan bagi kalian yang mengaku Starlight tapi tidak demikian.

Dengan cepat, tangan wanita itu meraih ponselnya dan menyembunyikannya dalam laci. Kemudian dari laci yang sama, wanita itu mengambil sebuah kunci, dan memberikannya pada Ravi. Masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ini. Tapi tolong jangan ingkari janjimu, dan jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau aku memberikan kunci ini pada kalian. Kumohon?"

Ravi mengambil kunci itu.

" _Oppa_ janji!" Serunya, matanya melirik _name_ - _tag_ di baju wanita itu. "Oke, terima kasih, Narin- _ah_ ~"

Diusapnya kepala wanita itu. Kemudian dengan diikuti kelima pria lain, ia berlari keluar dari ruang kantor pengelola. Tak jauh dari ruang itu, mereka dengar suara teriakan heboh dan jeritan bahagia dari wanita tadi. Para _member_ VIXX terkekeh mendengarnya. Meski pun ada juga yang tak senang dengan itu.

" _Ya_ , Wonsik- _ah_. Matamu jeli juga, bisa menyadari kalau dia itu Starlight." Ujar Hongbin merangkul leher temannya itu sambil masih berlari.

"Heh, kalau dalam hal begini aku masih berguna, kan?"

Semua yang berlari itu tertawa. Kecuali seorang yang berlari paling belakang, yang kini merasa hatinya tak nyaman.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Akhirnya keenamnya sampai di depan ruang nomor 16. Letaknya di ujung dekat tangga darurat. Keadaan di ujung lorong ini sangat gelap. Hal itu dikarenakan lantai ini berada di bawah tanah dan lorong ini juga cukup terpencil, serta lampu yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak diganti.

Setelah membuka pintu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam. Keadaan ruangan gelap meski lampu sudah dinyalakan. Seluruh ruangan penuh debu, serta ada beberapa garis polisi yang sepertinya sudah dua tahun masih terpasang di sana.

"Baiklah, kita sudah berada di sini. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Hongbin.

"Uhm… Oh iya, Ken. Kau masih ingat kodenya?" Tanya N.

"Ya, tentu. _UG, 16, In, Door, Alone_." Jawab Ken dengan lancar. Ia memang sudah hapal kode itu, saking seringnya memikirkan Sanghyuk.

"Hm… angka 16 itu berarti ruangan ini. ' _In'_ , berarti kita harus masuk, dan kita juga sudah masuk. Berarti selanjutnya, apa maksud dari kata ' _door'_?" Tanya Dokter Shin, meminta pendapat pada kelima pria lain di sana.

"' _Door'_ itu artinya 'pintu', dan kita sudah melewati pintu masuk tadi, kan?" Ravi mengeluarkan opininya.

"Tidak. Kalau memang kata itu menunju pada pintu ruang ini, seharusnya kata ' _door'_ berada sebelum kata ' _In'_. Karena sebelum memasuki ruangan, tentu kita harus menemukan pintunya terlebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu, pasti ' _door'_ yang dimaksud adalah pintu kamar yang ada dalam ruangan ini." Gumam N.

"Baiklah, kita periksa semua ruangan di sini."

Mereka bergegas memeriksa setiap pintu di sana. Ada tiga pintu; kamar mandi, Kamar tidur, ruang pakaian. Tapi diperiksa dari sudut ke sudut, tak ada yang aneh dari setiap ruangan di sana. Keenamnya kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aneh. Tidak ada apa-apa di semua ruangan. Apa kalian yakin kode yang diberikan itu benar?" Tanya Dokter Shin.

"Aku yakin, dokter. Hampir setiap malam aku memikirkan Hyuk dan kode itu. Tidak mungkin salah." Ucap Ken yakin, diikuti anggukan dari keempat _member_ lain.

Dokter Shin kembalil berpikir. "Hm… Berarti mungkin kata ' _door'_ itu mengacu pada sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apa?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sebuah rak buku yang berada di sudut ruangan. Namun tanpa di sangka, rak kosong itu bergeser, dan Dokter Shin jatuh ke lantai. "Argh!"

"Dokter Shin! Anda baik-baik saja?" N mendekati tubuh Dokter Shin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Y- Ya…"

"Hei, apa rak buku ini baru saja bergeser dengan sendirinya?" Tanya Hongbin sambil memperhatikan sebuah celah kecil yang berada di balik rak buku itu.

Semua menoleh dan ikut memperhatikan celah itu. Tiba-tiba, Dokter Shin teringat sesuatu.

"Aku ingat!" Semua mata kini beralih pada sang dokter. "Saat itu, yang ditemukan bukan hanya jasad Hyunji. Polisi menemukan sebuah pintu tersembunyi. Aku tak pernah melihat secara langsung, tapi kabar mengatakan bahwa di balik pintu itu ada semacam labirin dari zaman peperangan dahulu. Setelah polisi menelusuri labirin itu, mereka menemukan belasan jasad lainnya. Dan jasad-jasad itu adalah… Orang-orang yang Hyunji bunuh…"

Kelima pria selain dokter itu terkejut. N dan Ken bahkan hampir menjerit.

"Berarti, wanita itu menyembunyikan mayat-mayat itu dalam labirin?"

"Ya, ruangannya yang lama dan ruangan ini posisinya dekat dengan tangga darurat yang jarang terpakai. Dengan begitu, Ia bisa dengan mudah bolak-balik untuk menyembunyikan korbannya." Dokter Shin sedikit mencoba untuk menggeser rak tersebut. Namun entah apa yang berbeda, rak ini tidak mudah digeser seperti tadi.

"Jadi yang dimaksud dengan kata ' _door'_ adalah pintu masuk tersembunyi ini? Yang berhubungan dengan labirin itu?" Ujar Leo.

"Bantu aku menggeser rak ini." Ucap Dokter Shin yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Leo dan Hongbin. Ravi tak bisa membantu akibat tarikan N pada lengannya. Ya, _leader_ itu tengah sangat ketakutan.

Setelah rak itu berhasil mereka pindahkan, kini terlihat jelas apa yang ada di baliknya. Bukan pintu, tapi hanya lubang pada tembok. Ke sananya, semua gelap dan tak ada yang bisa mereka tangkap dengan mata mereka.

Dokter Shin pun berinisiatif menggunakan kecanggihan lampu dari ponselnya untuk menerangi suasana di dalam. Rupanya benar tak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah lorong yang entah berujung di mana. Kemudian pria itu beralih dan menatap sisa pria yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kita tak punya waktu banyak. Ingat, Hyuk- _ssi_ masih sendirian di kamarnya. Kita harus cepat menulusuri labirin ini, dan mencari tahu apa yang Hyunji inginkan dari kalian."

Seketika, kelima pemuda di sana terlihat tegang. Namun Hongbin dengan mantap melangkah memasuki ruangan gelap itu, dengan ponsel di tangannya sebagai penerangan. Leo menatap Ken yang awalnya terlihat sangat ragu. _Main vocal_ tertua itu hendak menenangkannya, sekaligus meredakan hubungan mereka yang memang sedang tegang. Namun ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Ken malah dengan cepat memasuki ruangan itu. Leo hanya menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa pria yang lebih muda itu masih tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kemudian dengan ponsel di tangannya pula, ia masuk melalui pintu itu.

"Ravi- _ssi_ , N- _ssi_ … Ayo, cepat!" Teriak dokter Shin dari ambang pintu itu.

Ravi menoleh menatap N yang masih erat memeluk lengan kekarnya. Bisa sang _rapper_ rasakan bahwa tubuh _hyung_ -nya ini gemetar ketakutan. Ya, Ravi yakin N sangat takut untuk memasuki ruangan yang disebut-sebut pernah menjadi tempat tersimpannya belasan mayat. Ravi pun menghela nafas.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau ikut masuk?"

"A- aku takut, Wonsik."

Ravi sedikit berpikir.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" N dengan cepat menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"A- aku ingin kembali ke _dorm_ saja."

"Ingin aku temani?"

"Ti- tidak, kau pergilah bersama mereka. Aku… Akan kembali sendiri dan menjaga Hyuk." Tanpa menatap sang kekasih lagi, N dengan cepat berlari keluar dari pintu.

"N _hyung_!"

Dokter Shin menahan Ravi yang hendak mengejar. "Biarkan saja, Ravi- _ssi_. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau mengikutinya, dia malah akan merasa kesal."

Ravi menghela nafas. Benar, N menyuruhnya pergi bersama yang lain ke labirin itu. Kalau Ravi malah mengikutinya, N pasti akan marah karena Ravi tidak mematuhinya. Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir, arwah wanita itu kini tengah menunggu di dalam labirin itu. N pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Ravi kemudian mengikuti langkah Dokter Shin memasuki labirin itu.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Keadaan setelah meleka melewati dinding di balik lemari tadi begitu gelap. Tapi dengan bantuan penerang dari ponsel canggih mereka, akhirnya mereka berhasil memasuki sebuah koridor yang sama gelapnya. Bedanya, dinding koridor itu terbangun dari batu bata. Sayangnya, yang kini ada di hadapan mereka adalah jalanan yang bercabang; arah kiri, kanan, dan lurus.

"Jalannya bercabang. Kita harus kemana?" Tanya Ken.

"Kita berpencar saja." Ujar Dokter Shin.

"Hongbin- _ssi_ , Ravi- _ssi_ , kalian pergi ke kiri. Leo- _ssi_ , kau dan Ken- _ssi_ pergi ke kanan. Aku sendiri lurus."

"Tapi dokter—" Ravi hendak berdiskusi kembali masalah pengelompokkan yang ditentukan oleh Dokter Shin. Menurutnya, tidak baik bila ia pergi dengan Hongbin. Karena itu berarti Ken harus pergi dengan Leo. Tapi seolah tuli, Dokter Shin sudah saja pergi ke koridor di depannya. Tak mengacuhkan Ravi yang akhirnya berpikir, mungkin Dokter Shin sendiri berpikir sudah waktunya Ken dan Leo kembali seperti semula. _Rapper_ itu pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita juga pergi…"

Hongbin mengangguk, dan keduanya mulai berjalan ke koridor di sebelah kiri.

"Tunggu!" Ken menarik tangan Ravi, membuat kedua pria kelahiran 93 itu menoleh. Dengan berbisik, Ken mengeluh. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Ravi menatap _hyung_ imutnya itu. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah Leo, dan melihat pria pecinta sepak bola itu hanya terdiam. Ravi pun kembali menghela nafas—lagi.

"Sudah saatnya kau bersamanya lagi, _hyung_. Kau tak bisa terus menjauhinya. Mengerti?"

"T- tapi, Ravi—"

"Ravi benar, _hyung_. Asal kau tahu, kami juga lelah melihat kau terus menghindari Leo _hyung_. Juga, aura tegang yang kalian ciptakan menambah keadaan makin buruk. Makanya, kau juga harus segera berbaikan dengan Leo _hyung_." Timpal Hongbin.

"Hongbin…"

"Benar, _hyung_. Kau tidak kasihan pada Leo _hyung_ yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba mendekatimu, tapi kau malah terus menghindarinya?" Ravi menepuk pundak Ken, membuat pria berhidung besar itu terdiam.

"Kau baik-baik dengannya. Oke, _hyung_? Sekarang, kita harus cepat pergi. Ayo, Bin."

Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan suasana hening yang diciptakan oleh Leo dan Ken. Kemudian keheningan itu dihentikan oleh Leo.

"Kita juga harus pergi. Ayo…"

" _N- ne_ …"

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Dokter Shin melangkah dengan mantap menyusuri koridor itu. Ia yakin betul bahwa wanita itu ada di sini. Dokter Shin harus menemukannya. Tidak, Ia ingin menemuinya. Ia merindukan sosok itu. Meski ia tahu sosok itu kini pasti sudah berubah. Meski ia tahu sosok itu kini sudah berada di dunia yang lain. Ia tak peduli. Melihatnya saja, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Akhirnya, langkah kaki pria bernama Shin Minchul itu terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Ini ujung dari karidor yang sejak tadi ia telusuri. Di pintu itu terdapat goresan abstrak yang terbaca **'Woo Hyunji'**. Mungkin ini cara sosok wanita itu memberitahukan orang yang ia cari bahwa dirinya ada di sini.

Dokter Shin yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Namun tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus bagaikan badai yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Terpaksa, pria itu menutup mata dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sanghyuk- _ssi_ … Selamat datang…" Sambut sebuah suara.

Dokter Shin kenal betul suara ini, meski terdengar sedikit lebih serak dari yang ia tahu. Tapi perasaannya yang mengagumi apa pun yang ada pada sosok itu, tak melunturkan keyakinan bahwa yang ada di balik badai di depannya ini adalah sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hyunji, hentikan! Aku tahu kau ada di sini!" Teriak Dokter Shin.

"Tunggu… Kau bukan Han Sanghyuk!" Suara itu terdengar terkejut.

"Ya, aku bukan Han Sanghyuk… Aku Shin Minchul!" Dengan ini, Dokter Shin sungguh berharap wanita itu dapat mengenalnya.

" _O- oppa_?"

Suara serak wanita itu terdengar melembut. Dan di saat yang sama, terpaan angin dahsyat tadi berhenti. Dokter Shin perlahan dapat membuka matanya. Kini sosok menyeramkan wanita itu jelas terlihat olehnya.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan di sini?!"

"Hyunji, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kenapa kau menyakiti orang-orang itu? Mereka tak pernah menyakitimu! Mereka bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu, Hyunji…" Dokter Shin melangkah mendekati sosok yang tak menapak itu. Tak ada rasa takut. Yang ada justru rasa ingin menyentuh sosok itu. Saking rindunya ia pada wanita yang dulu pernah ia cintai ini.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, _oppa._ " Teriaknya. "Dan jangan mendekat!"

Tanpa kontak sentuh apa pun, Hyunji berhasil mendorong tubuh Dokter Shin menjauh dengan sangat kasar. Dorongan itu membuat punggungnya membentur dinding. Dokter Shin sempat meronta kesakitan.

"Hyu- Hyunji… Kenapa kau… melakukannya?"

"Diam, _oppa_! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Suara Hyunji terdengar begitu nyaring, diiringi angin kencang yang kembali berhembus.

"Hyunji- _ah_ …" Dokter Shin sempat mengulurkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Hyuk perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa begitu sepi. Keadaan _dorm_ tak pernah sesepi ini. Penasaran, _maknae_ itu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar. Benar saja, tak ada siapa pun di _dorm_ kecuali dirinya. Saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa para _hyung_ -nya baru saja membohonginya, dan ia yakin mereka pergi ke tempat yang di maksud wanita itu.

Tidak, Sanghyuk tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada para _hyung_ -nya juga. Ia tidak mau membiarkan wanita itu menyakiti mereka, karena Hyuk lah yang wanita itu inginkan untuk datang. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul yang lain ke tempat itu.

Baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu _dorm_ , tanpa di sangka ia bertemu dengan N di depan _elevator_.

"Hakyeon _hyung_?"

N yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut melihat sang _maknae_ di hadapannya. Sial, kenapa Sanghyuk bangun di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Sa- Sanghyuk? Ka- kau sudah bangun?"

"Dimana yang lain, _hyung_? Kalian… tidak pergi ke tempat itu, kan?"

"Ti- tidak! Kami… Kami… Hanya keluar mencari makan." Bual N tak mau Hyuk memaksa untuk menyusul yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa kau sendirian?" Hyuk sudah sangat yakin bahwa _hyung_ -nya ini sedang berbohong. Ia yakin pasti yang lain sedang berada di tempat itu. Yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa sang _leader_ malah memilih kembali ke _dorm_? Dan Hyuk ingin kejujuran dari sang _leader._

"A- aku…" Jelas N tak bisa menjawab saking paniknya. Ia berpikir selama hampir setengah menit, dan itu membuat Hyuk jengah. N terkejut ketika Hyuk tiba-tiba kembali melangkah dan memasuki _elevator_. "Hyuk, tunggu!"

N berhasil menarik tangan Hyuk.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?! Kenapa kalian pergi ke tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"I- itu… Kami takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Hyuk."

"Lalu _hyung_ pikir aku tidak takut kalau kalian kenapa-kenapa?" Hyuk menatap _hyung_ -nya dengan tatapan serius. N sampai tak yakin apa yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar Han Sanghyuk. "Yang wanita itu ingin temui adalah aku, _hyung_! Kalau ia tahu bukan aku yang datang, bisa saja justru kalian yang tersakiti!"

"Hyuk…"

Hyuk akhirnya berhasil menghempas genggaman tangan N dari lengannya. Kakinya kembali mengambil langkah memasuki _elevator_. N hanya bisa menatap Hyuk yang hampir tertutup oleh pintu _elevator_. Namun tinggal sedikit lagi kedua sisi pintu besi itu bertemu, N berhasil mengganjal dengan tangannya dan berlari memasuki ruang sempit itu. Hyuk menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"N _hyung_ …"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Sesampainya di lantai UG, Hyuk mengikuti N berlari menelusuri koridor dan memasuki ruangan yang semalam Hyuk datangi. Bedanya, kali ini mereka dapat langsung masuk. Hyuk yakin _member_ yang lain pasti menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan kunci ruangan yang terisolasi ini.

Hyuk masih melihat sekeliling memperhatikan betapa kotornya ruangan ini, serta mencari dimana sekiranya tempat yang wanita itu maksud. Dan kemana perginya para _hyung_ -nya?

"Hyuk- _ah_ , kemari!" Ujar N.

Hyuk mendekati tempat N berdiri. _Maknae_ itu terdiam melihat lubang besar pada tembok di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Hyung_ , ini—"

"Mereka semua masuk ke dalam sini." Hyuk menatap N dengan terkejut.

"Memang tempat apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua masuk ke sini?"

"Menurut cerita Dokter Shin, lubang ini di temukan di saat yang sama saat di temukannya jasad wanita itu di ruangan ini. Setelah ditelusuri oleh polisi, diketahui lubang ini terhubung dengan sebuah labirin bawah tanah yang zaman dulu digunakan saat peperangan. Dan… di salah satu ujung labirin itu… ditemukan belasan jasad lain, yang merupakan korban pembunuhan wanita itu…"

Hyuk dapat menyadari tubuh N bergetar. Sama, dirinya juga ketakutan.

"Apa… _hyung_ bermaksud kembali ke _dorm_ karena tidak mau masuk ke tempat ini?" Hyuk hanya dapat anggukan.

Keadaan hening. Kemudian,

"Ayo, Hyuk…" N mengulurkan tangan pada Hyuk, ponsel yang sudah menyala pun ada di tangan yang satu lagi. Terlihat N sudah siapa masuk ke dalam sana.

Hyuk menatap N dengan tak percaya, "Tapi… _Hyung_ takut masuk ke sana, kan?"

"Aku lebih takut kalau kau masuk ke sana sendirian. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." N akhirnya menggenggam tangan Hyuk dengan agak paksa.

Hyuk berpikir sejenak. Bahkan _hyung_ -nya yang tadi ketakutan untuk masuk ini memberanikan diri untuk menemaninya. Hyuk akhirnya mengangguk. Dan dengan tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka, keduanya memasuki lubang itu.

Beberapa langkah sudah mereka ambil, keduanya dipertemukan dengan jalan yang bercabang. Langkah mereka terhenti. Baik Hyuk mau pun N, tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka harus pergi. Masalahnya mereka hanya berdua, berpencar bukan cara yang tepat untuk ini.

"Hyuk, kau tak tahu kita harus kemana?"

"Tidak, _hyung_ … Wanita itu tak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal labirin. Dan tak ada petunjuk tentang itu pula. Aku benar-benar tak tahu—"

 _"Ikuti jalan yang lurus, temui aku di ujung sana."_

Sebuah bisikan di telinga Hyuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Tidak, bukan N yang berbisik. Suara ini suara wanita. Suara serak wanita itu mencoba menuntun Hyuk untuk menemuinya.

"Hyuk? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lurus."

" _Ne_?"

"Kita ambil jalan yang lurus." Hyuk kembali melangkah. N tak bisa protes lebih banyak. Genggaman Hyuk pada tangannya begitu kuat, dan langkahnya begitu mantap. Sudah tak mungkin N menghentikannya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti sang _maknae_ di belakangnya.

Keduanya terus mengikuti kemana koridor itu membawa mereka. Kali ini perjalan terasa sangat panjang. Entah memang koridor ini yang sangat panjang, atau perasaan takut yang membuat mereka merasa waktu berjalan begitu lama. Sampai akhirnya, yang mereka temukan di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah pintu kayu dengan goresan bertuliskan **'Woo Hyunji'**. Ya, in pintu yang tadi Dokter Shin temukan. Tapi Hyuk dan N tak tahu bahwa Dokter Shin sudah menemukannya lebih dulu.

 **'Woo Hyunji'** Hyuk membaca berulang-ulang nama itu. Entah mengapa, ada setitik kesadaran di otak Hyuk atas nama itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pemilik nama itu.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ya nggak sih? panjang banget kan? kalo dibandingin sama _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya ;p

Hehe... _Okay, please review and thanks for reading ! And please wait for the next chapter ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst, psychological

 **Chapter** : 10/11

 **A/N :** Oke... Akhirnya bisa _update_ :") Omong-omong, kalo _readers_ baca _Note author_ di _chapter_ yang lalu, kan _author_ bilang _chapter_ selanjutnya bakal panjang-panjang ya... ternyata tidak. _chapter_ ini malah pendek banget... maafkan _author_ ya TT_TT Author akan _update chapter_ terakhirnya hari Senin... Ditunggu ya ^^

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

"Selamat datang, Sanghyuk- _ssi_ …"

Suara parau itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas beriringan dengan hembusan angin kencang ketika Hyuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Angin itu membuat Hyuk dan N terpaksa menghalangi pandangan dengan tangan. Suara itu membuat keduanya merinding, dan N mulai merasa sangat takut terlebih ketika ia lihat tubuh Dokter Shin terkulai lemas di pojok ruangan. Lain halnya dengan Hyuk. Ia kini justru terlihat marah. Tak lagi takut seperti dalam kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Dokter Shin? Dan kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?!" Sanghyuk melemparkan seluruh pertanyaan yang selama ini menggerayangi pikirannya.

Sayang wanita itu hanya berniat membalas satu pertanyaan. "Bagaimana aku tahu namamu? Karena kita saling mengenal sewaktu SD."

Sanghyuk sedikit terkejut. Selama ini ia tak terlalu ingat dengan masa SD-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau lupa padaku? Bagus…"

Wanita itu menapakkan kakinya di permukaan, dan di saat yang bersamaan hembusan angin kencang itu sirna. Kini Hyuk dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok itu. Seperti yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpinya. Wajah cantik yang tertutup darah, serta tubuhnya yang penuh luka tusukan. Hyuk sungguh ingin menutup matanya, namun mengingat keadaan kali ini ia meyakini dirinya untuk jadi berani. Hanya ia yang bisa menyelesaikan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba, Sanghyuk merasa sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya, meski pun tak ada apa-apa di dekatnya. Perlahan, ia sadari tubuhnya terangkat dari permukaan. Seolah sesuatu yang mencekiknya itu menariknya ke atas.

"Ugh… Kkkhh.." Hyuk berusaha keras untuk bernafas. Tepat saat itu, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari wanita seram di hadapannya.

"Sanghyuk!" Teriakan panik dari N mengalihkan pandangan seram itu sebentar.

Wanita itu tertawa sinis. "Beraninya kau bawa teman kemari, huh? Sudah kubilang untuk datang sendiri, bukan?"

"Arggh!" cekikan di leher Hyuk sempat mengerat.

"Sanghyuk- _ah_!" Teriak N lagi, mulai kesal. Masa bodo dengan rasa takut. Ia tak bisa membiarkan _dongsaeng_ -nya tersakiti. "Lepaskan dia, Woo Hyunji!"

"DIAM KAU!" Hyunji melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada N, yang ajaibnya dapat mendorong tubuh N dengan keras hingga punggung pria itu membentur tembok dan jatuh di dekat tubuh Dokter Shin.

"He- Hentikan, Woo Hyunji… Kenapa- Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" Sanghyuk masih berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa? Karena kau melakukan ini padaku di sekolah dasar! Kau dan teman-temanmu selalu menyiksaku!" Ucap wanita itu penuh kebencian.

"A- apa? Ba- bagaimana mung—AAKKHH!"

"Oh… Jadi kau lupa masa lalu, ya? Baiklah. Biar kuperlihatkan!" Geramnya.

Kemudian muncul sebuah gambar di sisi gelap di belakang wanita itu. Sebuah gambaran yang bagi Sanghyuk sedikit tak asing. Tunggu, bukankah itu gedung sekolahnya waktu sekolah dasar? Dan bukankah lelaki kecil yang ada di dalam gambar itu dirinya?

"A- Apa itu aku?" Cekikan di leher Hyuk sedikit kendur, seolah wanita itu ingin membiarkannya untuk menikmati tontonan di hadapannya.

"Ya… Selamat menikmati…"

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 _"Hentikan! Sanghyuk-_ ssi _, kumohon hentikan!"_

 _Sanghyuk kecil terlihat tengah menendang tubuh Hyunji kecil, hingga tubuh kecil gadis itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin._

 _"Berhenti? Haha… Tidak akan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Anak culun sepertimu tak pantas ada di sini! Seharusnya kau keluar saja dari sini!"_

 _"Tapi kau tak punya hak untuk melakukan ini padaku, Sanghyuk-_ ssi _!"_

 _"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Sanghyuk kecil sembari terus menendangi tubuh Hyunji._

 _"SANGHYUK-_ SSI _! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Hyunji berteriak sekeras mungkin, memohon Sanghyuk untuk berhenti._

 _Sanghyuk kecil pun berhenti menendanginya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hyunji kecil yang sedang meneringkup dan menangis._

 _"Hyunji-_ ah _. Jangan menangis… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis, kok. Aku hanya bercanda…" Ucap Sanghyuk dengan nada menyesal._

 _"_ Ji- jinjja _?"_

 _"_ Ne _!" Sanghyuk kecil tersenyum. "Oh, dan aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Sanghyuk kecil membuka ransel kecilnya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. "INI UNTUKMU!"_

 _"GYAAAA!" Hyunji langsung bangkit dan berlari ketika melihat ular yang di lempar Sanghyuk ke tubuhnya._

 _"Hahaha! Itu kan hanya ular mainan! Hahaha!" Sanghyuk kecil tertawa bahagia melihat gadis itu berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya._

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

"Cukup kah? Atau kau masih mau lihat yang lain?"

"Ti- tidak!" Ucap Sanghyuk gemetaran. Dia ingat. Dia ingat memori masa kecil yang memang selama ini tak pernah melintas di otaknya. "Jadi… Kau Woo Hyunji… Gadis culun yang dulu aku kerjai?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu! Hihi~"

"Sa- Sanghyuk- _ssi_?!" Suara rintih Dokter Shin terdengar dari pojok ruangan. Dan ia pun melihat kondisi saat itu juga. "Hyunji… Hentikan, kumohon!"

"Tidak, _oppa_!"

"Hyunji… Kau siksa aku saja. Jangan dia…" Ucap Dokter Shin.

Satu-satunya sosok astral di ruangan itu sempat terdiam. Kemudian menutup matanya, dan Sanghyuk pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Sanghyuk!" N segera mendekati tubuh lemas Hyuk.

"Kenapa aku harus menyiksa _oppa_? Aku tidak mau! _Oppa_ orang baik!"

"Begitu pun Sanghyuk- _ssi_ , Hyunji!"

"TIDAK! Dia menyiksaku bertubi-tubi sewaktu sekolah dasar. Aku membencinya! Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya! Jangan ganggu aku!" Teriak Hyunji dan kembali mendorong tubuh Dokter Shin ke tembok. Kali ini, Dokter Shin tak berdaya untuk lembali bergerak.

"Akh!"

"Sekarang, kau akan merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan, Sanghyuk- _ssi_." Ucapnya dengan senyum dan tawa sinis.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seekor ular besar dari belakangnya. Ular itu merayap mengelilingi tempat Hyuk dan N berdiri. Keduanya mulai ketakutan. "Ja- jangan mendekat!"

"Kau memberiku ular mainan. Sekarang akan kuberikan kau ular sungguhan! Haha!"

Ular besar itu mulai merayap melingkari tubuh N dan Hyuk.

"Hyu- Hyunji- _ssi_ … Ba- baiklah, aku minta maaf karena dulu mengerjaimu keterlaluan… Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, kan? Kumohon maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kau lah yang pertama mem- _bully_ -ku, dan sampai akhir hidupku, yang aku rasakan hanya siksaan dari orang lain!"

Teriakan Hyunji seolah menjadi perintah bagi sang ular untuk mengeratkan lilitannya pada tubuh N dan Hyuk. Keduanya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak.

"AAAAAAAKKHH!"

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAKKHH!"_

Suara teriakan yang begitu menggema itu meleburkan keheningan ruangan tempat Ken dan Leo berada saat itu juga.

"I- itu…" Ken mulai ketakutan.

"Suara Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon…" Leo mulai panik.

"A- apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dimana mereka sekarang? Buka kah tadi Hakyeon _hyung_ tidak jadi ikut? Lalu Sanghyuk juga…"

"Entahlah, Jaehwan. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari tahu adalah dengan mencari mereka… Ayo!" Leo menggenggam tangan Ken dan keduanya mulai berlari.

Ken terus mengikuti dari belakang, sudah tak memikirkan lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan asal suara Hyuk dan N barusan. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya kembali terasa sakit. "Akh!" Ken pun tersungkur ke tanah.

"Jaehwan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leo dengan panik.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja… Hanya—AAKKH!" Ken menjerit ketika perutnya terasa melilit saat hendak bangun.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ , jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Hanya… tak bisa bergerak." Lirih Ken. Leo menatapnya tanpa berkata apa pun. " _Hyung_. Kau pergi lah lebih dulu untuk mencari Hakyeon hyungdan Sanghyuk. Aku… Akan menyusul nanti."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian!" Teriak pria yang lebih tua, mengingat kejadian yang membahayakan Ken saat ditinggal sendiri dengan Hyuk. Ken hanya terus menatap Leo agak tak percaya. Entah, mendengar kalimat itu membuat Ken dapat tersenyum. Namun kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri. "Jae? Jaehwan- _ah_ , sadarlah!"

Leo tak tahu harus apa. Yang kini ada di otaknya hanya untuk menggendongnya dan kembali mencari asal suara tadi.

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Di tempat lain,

 _"AAAAAAAKKHH!"_

Ravi dan Hongbin terkejut mendengar suara teriakan yang entah asalnya dari mana. Tapi yang membuat mereka sedikit lebih panik, kedua suara itu begitu mereka kenal.

"Ha- Hakyeon _hyung_?"

"Sanghyuk…"

"Apa? Bukankah Sanghyuk ada di kamar saat kita pergi tadi?" Tanya Ravi panik.

"Bagaimana dengan Hakyeon _hyung_? Bukannya dia bilang tadi tidak ingin ikut dan memilih untuk menemani Sanghyuk di kamar?" Hongbin justru bertanya balik.

Tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan masing-masing. Tanpa kata lagi, keduanya berlari meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yang tadi mereka tempati. Hongbin berlari di depan, mengikuti kata hatinya, kakinya berlari membawanya ke tempat ia mereka berpisah dengan Leo, Ken, dan Dokter Shin. Sedang Ravi hanya mengikuti dengan perasaan gusar.

Tepat di lokasi yang dimaksud hati Hongbin, kedua pria seumuran itu berpapasan dengan Leo yang tengah menggendong Ken yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Taekwoon _hyung_? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan _hyung_?" Tanya Ravi.

"Perutnya lagi-lagi membuatnya sakit. Kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Leo. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian dengar suara Hyuk dan Hakyeon tadi?"

"Ya, kami dengar. Tapi aku tak tahu dari mana asal suara itu…" Jawab Hongbin dengan panik.

Taekwoon sedikit berpikir. "Suara itu terdengar dari tempatku dan kalian berada. Berarti seharusnya ada di tengah-tengah lokasi kita tadi."

"Apa berarti Hakyeon _hyung_ dan Sanghyuk masuk ke labirin ini dan masuk ke lorong yang tengah ini?" Ravi menatap lorong yang tadi mereka ketahui dimasuki oleh Dokter Shin.

"Kita cari saja. Ayo!"

Hongbin berlari paling depan memasuki lorong yang tengah itu. Diikuti Ravi dan Leo yang masih menggendong Ken di tangannya. Tak ada dari mereka yang tahu apa yang membuat Hyuk dan N masuk ke lorong ini. Tapi yang pasti perasaan mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak baik.

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Langkah lari ketiganya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang sudah terbuka. Dari ambang pintu itu, dapat mereka lihat tubuh Dokter Shin yang tak sadarkan diri. Juga tubuh Hyuk dan N yang tak kuasa bergerak akibat lilitan seekor ular raksasa. Juga sosok menyeramkan seorang wanita yang terambang di tengah ruangan. Meang mengerikan, tapi Hongbin dan Ravi tak bisa tinggal diam melihat kekasih mereka tersiksa.

"HENTIKAN!" Ravi dan Hongbin akhirnya berteriak dari ambang pintu, mengalihkan perhatian sosok menyeramkan di tengah ruangan itu. Kontrolnya pun hilang dan ular yang tengah mencekik member tertua dan termuda itu kemudian menghilang.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Ravi dan Hongbin langsung berlari ke arah dua tubuh lemas yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ , Sanghyuk- _ah_ … Kalian baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Ravi tak terjawab.

"Tunggu. Siapa kalian?! Menjauhlah, atau aku akan menyakiti kalian juga!" Teriak Hyunji dengan suara suraunya.

"Lakukanlah, bila itu bisa membuatmu menyakiti mereka berdua!" Tantang Hongbin.

"Baiklah, bila itu maumu…" Seringaian menyeramkan kembali muncul dari bibir penuh darah milik Hyunji. Beriringan dengan munculnya ular-ular berbahaya dari sisi gelap di belakangnya. Ya, kali ini tak hanya satu. Ada puluhan ular yang terlihat sangat berbahaya siap menerkam keduanya.

"Tunggu, Woo Hyunji- _ssi_!" Namun kontrol wanita itu kembali hilang akibat satu lagi teriakan dari pintu. "Untuk apa kau juga menyerang Jaehwan?! Apa hubungannya Jaehwan dengan ini semua?!"

"Apa?!" Hyunji terlihat kebingungan. "Tunggu dulu. Siapa kalian semua?! Aku minta Sanghyuk- _ssi_ untuk datang sendirian. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!"

"Karena kami sudah berjanji padanya." Suara lirih yang baru saja muncul mengejutkan semuanya. Terutama Leo yang tak pernah tahu bahwa lelaki yang masih ada di gendongannya itu sudah tersadar. "Kami berjanji padanya, bahwa kami akan melindunganya. Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan melindunginya sebagai _hyung_ -nya."

Semua mata saat itu juga tertuju pada sosok seorang Jaehwan yang masih terlihat kesakitan. Tak terkecuali Hyunji yang saat itu lagi-lagi kehilangan kontrolnya sehingga ular-ular di ruangan itu lenyap. Tangannya mulai mengepal kuat dan kepalanya kemudian tertunduk. Semua pria di ruangan itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Tubuh sosok itu bergetar dan terdengar isak tangis. Kakinya menapak di lantai, diikuti lututnya yang kemudian terkulai lemas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?! Dia selalu menyiksaku di masa lalu. Tapi kenapa semua orang melindunginya? Kenapa justru tak pernah ada yang melindungiku?! KENAPA?! INI SEMUA TIDAK ADIL!"

Pandangan-pandangan benci terhadap makhluk astral itu kini berubah lembut dan sedikit mengiba. Suara yang tadinya parau dan nyaring mengerikan kini terdengar menyedihkan.

"Tidak…" Suara Dokter Shin yang entah sejak kapan sadar muncul mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di sana. Terlihat pria usia tiga puluhan itu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan meski kesulitan ke arah Hyunji. "Jangan berpikir demikian, Hyunji. Kau tahu? Aku selalu mencoba untuk melindungimu… Orang tuamu, mereka juga begitu mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau keluar dari rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Jadi jangan kau berpikir bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang menyayangimu."

Dokter Shin mencoba mengusap punggung Hyunji, namun mustahil karena rupanya mereka tetap ada di dimensi yang berbeda. Sosok itu sendiri hanya melanjutkan tangisnya. Selagi Dokter Shin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Hyunji… Aku mencintaimu. Selama ini aku mencintaimu, Woo Hyunji."

"Dokter Shin benar, Hyunji- _ssi_." Hyuk mencoba berdiri meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Kemudian dengan topangan dari Hongbin, Ia berjalan mendekati sosok Hyunji. "Aku… Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang dulu pernah aku lakukan. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa yang kulakukan itu membuat kehidupanmu di dunia selama ini tersiksa. Aku juga minta maaf, karena selama ini bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Itu karena aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa mengingat masa kecilku. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku, Hyunji- _ssi_ … Maafkan aku."

Tak disangka, Hyuk ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Hyunji mendongak dan menatap wajah Hyuk yang saat itu bahkan tak dapat membuka mata akibat air matanya. Sosok wanita itu terdiam. Tampaknya Sanghyuk benar-benar tak mengingat apa pun tentang masa kecilnya. Berarti bukan karena ia tak peduli atas apa yang ia lakukan di waktu kecil. Entah apa, Hyunji justru merasa bersalah telah menyakiti orang yang bahkan tak mengingat apa-apa. Apa lagi mengikutsertakan orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Maaf…" Semua mata kembali menatap ke asal suara parau itu. Sosok wanita itu kini telah berdiri di hadapan Hyuk, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Sanghyuk- _ssi_ "

"Hyunji- _ssi_ …"

"Maafkanku, semuanya. Maafkan aku." Suara parau itu perlahan terdengar sayup, seiring dengan penampakan sosok Hyunji yang semakin lama semakin redup.

"Hyunji- _ah_ …" Dokter Shin mencoba menyentuh wajah yang sudah ia keathui tak mungkin ia sentuh itu.

"Minchul _oppa_ … Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Dan aku minta maaf karena tak pernah menyadari apa pun." Dokter Shin tak sanggup menjawab, terlalu sibuk menatap senyuma yang menyedihkan itu. "Kalian semua, hiduplah dengan tenang. Biar aku yang menerima balasan yang pantas di atas sana."

"Hyunji- _ah_ …"

"Maafkan aku." Dengan kata maaf terakhir itu, sosok Hyunji pun benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan mereka semua.

Keadaan hening tak ada yang berani berbicara. Hanya terdengar bisikan Dokter Shin yang berucap.

"Semuanya memaafkanmu, Hyunji- _ah_. Semuanya…"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hyunji ternyata dulu korban _bully_ -nya Sanghyuk... Hng, mian aku membuat _image_ Sanghyuk agak jelek di FF ini. Tapi memang begini alur yang muncul di otak so...

 _What do you think guys? Please leave a comment... And please wait for the last chapter_ ^^


	11. Chapter 11 FINAL

**Title :** The Curse Of A Strange Diary

 **Cast :** VIXX members

 **Rating :** T to M (for some thrilling scenes)

 **Genre :** Horror, a bit of angst

 **Chapter** : 11/11 [FINAL]

 **A/N :** YUUHUUU LAST CHAPTER! Basa-basinya ntar aja di belakang ya... Sekarang _please enjoy_ ^^

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Pintu bangsal terbuka. Leo melangkah masuk ke dalam mendekati sebuah kasur dimana Dokter Shin terbaring di atasnya. Di kasur sebelahnya ada Ken yang masih terlihat menutup matanya. Di sofa di ujung ruangan duduk keempat _member_ lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Dokter Shin?"

"Hm… Baik. Aku hanya tidak menyangka malah aku yang harus berbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit begini. Haha…"

Mendengar jawaban Dokter Shin yang dengan menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, Leo hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia melirik sosok Ken di kasur sebelah. Matanya masih tertutup, dan hanya bisa membuat Leo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau tak menanyakan keadaan kami?" Tanya N dari pojok ruangan, mengalihkan perhatian Leo dari sang kekasih.

"Ah, _mian_ … Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Hanya bekas cekikannya yang masih tertinggal. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab N dengan senyum, dibalas senyum pula oleh Leo.

"Sanghyuk- _ie_?" Leo menoleh ke arah lain. Agak terkejut melihat dua pria kelahiran 93 justru tengah merusuhi sang _maknae_ yang duduk di tengah sofa.

"Harusnya sudah lebih baik kalau saja dua orang ini tidak merusuhi bekas lukaku!" Jawab Hyuk dengan nada kesal sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua _hyung_ -nya.

"Tapi kau pasti senang kan kalau aku menyentuhmu… Hm?" Hongbin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan merangkul sang kekasih lebih dekat. Terlihat langsung wajah sang _maknae_ memerah.

" _N- ne_ … Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini!" Hyuk berteriak tepat di depan wajah sang _rapper_ yang duduk di sisinya yang lain.

" _Ya, maknae-ya_ ~~ Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu~"

"Khawatirkan saja kekasihmu sendiri sana!"

Kalimat Hongbin sedikit mengheningkan keadaan. Ravi melirik sang _leader_ yang duduk di sisi sofa yang lain, di samping Hongbin lebih tepatnya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya bagian belakang dari kepala N, selagi kekasihnya itu memalingkan wajah darinya.

Tiba-tiba, N berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar…" gumamnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah cepat. Semua mata mengikuti langkahnya, kemudian yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas dari sang _rapper_.

Sementara Dokter Shin dalam hati berbenak, _"Sepertinya masih ada masalah belum selesai…"_

"Leo- _ssi_ …" Panggil dokter Shin kembali mengalihkan perhatian Leo. Leo pun mengikuti kode sang dokter untuk mendekat. Kemudian Dokter Shin berbicara dengan pelan, "Kurasa… Masih banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

"Maksud anda?"

"Masalahmu dengan Ken- _ssi_ yang belum jelas memaafkanmu atau belum. N- _ssi_ yang terlihat jelas menjauhi Ravi- _ssi_. Bahkan Hyuk- _ssi_ masih terlihat canggung dengan Hongbin- _ssi_ , meski aku tak tahu alasannya. Biar kusarankan, lebih baik semua itu kalian selesaikan sebelum tanggal _comeback_ kalian." Jelas Dokter Shin.

Kalau tentang dirinya dan Ken, Leo jelas akan hal itu. N juga terlihat jelas menjauhi Ravi, tak mungkin tak ada yang sadar. Hanya Leo tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat sang _leader_ bertingkah demikian terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Dan masalah Hyukbin, tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Tapi setelah Dokter Shin mengatakannya, Leo akhirnya sadar. Hyuk memang terlihat sedikit canggung di dekat Hongbin. Lagi, Leo masih tak tahu alasannya. Tapi benar kata Dokter Shin, semuanya harus diselesaikan sebelum tanggal _comeback_ mereka.

"Permisi…" Semua pandangan teralihkan ke asal suara tinggi tersebut. Di ambang pintu, terlihat seorang gadis sekitar usia dua puluh limaan, berdiri memegangis sebuah parsel berisi buah. "Apa ini ruangan Dokter Shin Min Chul?"

" _Eoh_? Yeo Eun- _ah_!" Dokter Shin menyapa dari tempatnya berbaring.

" _Oppa_!" Wanita itu melangkah sedikit cepat mendekati kasur Dokter Shin. "Sudah baikan?"

" _Ne_ … Apa ini untukku?"

" _Ne_! Cepat sembuh ya, _oppa_!" wanita berambut medium hitam legam itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Dokter Shin.

" _Gomawo_ ~" Balasan senyum dari Dokter Shin tak kalah manis. Hal ini membuat beberapa pemuda di ruangan itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Um… Dokter Shin. Siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Ravi.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, Ini Yoo Yeo Eun, tunanganku."

" _MWO_?! DOKTER SHIN SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN?!"

" _YA_! JANGAN BERTERIAK! KEN- _SSI_ MASIH TIDUR!"

* * *

 **The Curse Of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah dua hari Ken keluar dari rumah sakit. Aktivitas mereka sebagai _idol_ kembali dimulai. Latihan dan berbagai _rehearsal_ mereka lakukan sesuai jadwal yang ada. Meski dengan keadaan yang belum terlalu _fit_ , semua _member_ mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk persiapan _comeback_ mereka. Semua mereka lakukan dengan kerja keras dan keseriusan, tak ingin mengecewakan _fans_ yang sudah menunggu lama.

Sementara itu, Leo sudah beberapa kali membicarakan nasihat dari Dokter Shin dengan Ravi dan Hongbin. Ketiganya sudah mencoba menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Namun Ken, N, dan Hyuk masih terlihat menjauhi ketiganya dengan alasan latihan, istirahat dan semacamnya. Dari sini terlihat jelas ketiganya menghindari kekasih masing-masing. Meski jelas, Leo, Ravi dan Hongbin tak mengerti apa yang membuat kekasih mereka menghindar. Tapi justru itu yang harus mereka cari tahu untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Sayangnya, kesibukan mereka menghilangkan kesempatan untuk bicara hati ke hati.

Akhirnya, Leo, Ravi dan Hongbin harus menunggu hingga tanggal _comeback_ mereka tiba dimana jadwal mereka tak sepadat ketika persiapan.

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strang Diary**

* * *

"Uwhaa, akhirnya! Aku pasti paling keren di lagu Dynamite tadi!" Seru Hyuk ketika keenamnya tengah berjalan menuju _waiting room_ mereka.

"Mana mungkin… Pasti aku yang paling keren! Kau tidak dengar _high note_ -ku tadi?!" Balas Ken dengan nada sombong.

"Tidak, aku yang paling keren!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

"AKU!" mereka pun asyik adu mulut.

Keempat _member_ lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran _true-maknae_ dan _fake-maknae_. Tanpa disadari, Leo dan Hongbin saling curi pandang, seolah memberi tanda bahwa ini waktu yang tepat.

Kemudian dengan cepat, Hongbin menarik tangan Hyuk, membuat sang _maknae_ berhenti berteriak dan menoleh.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , kita harus bicara…" tak menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Hongbin langsung menarik _dongsaeng_ -nya itu menjauh dari empat _member_ yang lain.

"Hm? Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya N menatap kepergian kedua _maknae_.

"Entahlah…" keadaan hening sejenak setelah jawaban pelan dari Ravi. Kemudian, "N _hyung_ …" N tak menjawab, hanya menoleh. "Mau kencan?"

" _Mwo_?"

" _Y- ya_! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ken terdengar sedikit panik. Mungkin karena ia tak mau ditinggal berdua dengan Leo.

"Aku mau kencan dengan N _hyung_ di kafe. Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Ravi menarik tangan N dengan cepat.

"Aku boleh ikut?" pinta Ken.

"Tentu saja bo—"

" _An. dwae_." Ravi mulai menarik kekasihnya menjauh dari Ken dan Leo.

"Ravi- _ah_ , aku belum bilang setuju!" N mencoba melepaskan genggaman Ravi dari pergelangan tangannya, namun gagal.

Keadaan hening kembali seiring menghilangnya pasangan Navi dari pandangan Ken. Ken sempat melirik ke arah Leo, namun langsung membuang muka. Kemudian dengan menunduk, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _waiting room_.

"A- ayo kembali ke ruangan."

Hening, dan Leo hanya mengikuti dari belakang sembari memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ken di ruangan nanti.

"Jaehwan- _ah_." Panggil Leo ketika keduanya sampai di ruang tunggu sembari menutup pintu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, bisa ia lihat tubuh Ken sedikit tersentak. Namun lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu tak pula berbalik. Leo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Jaehwan- _ah_. Kurasa kita harus hentikan ini semua…"

"Apa?" Ken akhirnya merespon meski tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya pada Leo.

"Keadaan canggung ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi membiarkan keadaan ini. Aku tak tahan lagi melihatmu terus menghindar dariku. Aku merindukanmu, Jaehwan- _ah_ …"

Keadaan hening sejenak dan Ken perlahan berbalik. Leo terbelalak melihat mata kekasihnya itu berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Jaehwan—"

Leo dikejutkan oleh langkah Ken yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Tak sempat Leo mengatakan apa pun, Ken sudah menciumnya di bibir. Leo tak yakin apa yang dirasakan Ken sebetulnya saat ini. Namun Ia yakin bahwa rasa rindunya terbalaskan. Dari betapa erat tangan Ken memeluk lehernya dan dari gerakan bibir Ken di bibirnya. Jelas Ken juga merindukannya. Dengan itu, Leo tak ragu lagi membalas ciuman Ken. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang sang kekasih, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya mulai mengikuti pergerakan bibir Ken.

Cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu terbuka dan kini saling tatap.

"Jaehwan- _ah,_ "

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan keadaan canggung itu lagi. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti biasa… Maafkan aku karena terus menyebabkan keadaan itu. _Hyung_ …" Ken mengeluarkan air matanya di bahu Leo. Meluapkan apa yang selama ini ia tahan dalam dirinya.

"Kau… Juga merasa begitu? Itu berarti… Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Pertanyaan Leo hanya mendapat anggukan pelan. Namun itu cukup membuat Leo tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih menghindariku?"

"Aku juga tak yakin. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku untuk sedikit berhati-hati denganmu. Tapi aku salah mengartikannya, untuk menghindarimu sejauh mungkin. Aku… hanya tak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi kembali." Ken mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leo.

Mendengar pengakuan Ken, Leo tersenyum lega. Tangannya beranjak untuk membuat wajah sang kekasih menatapnya.

"Hal seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji…"

Ken menatap senyuman Leo kemudian membalasnya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya kepada sang kekasih sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Leo janjikan. Dan Leo kembali berjanji dengan membalas ciuman itu.

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Di kafe di lantai dasar gedung yang sama, Ravi tengah mempersilahkan N untuk duduk. Keduanya memilih meja di pojokan ruangan yang lumayan tertutup, sehingga tak banyak orang yang dapat melihat mereka. Tentu mereka butuh privasi. Ravi pergi sebentar untuk memesan, kemudian kembali dengan dua gelas kopi kesukaan keduanya.

"Aku pesan kopi kesukaanmu, _hyung,_ " Ucap Ravi sembari meletakkan gelas milik N di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang leader. Matanya tertuju pada kopi di hadapannya, tapi mulutnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menarik perhatian Ravi.

"Kenapa?"

" _Ne_?" pertanyaan N sungguh tak dapat dimengerti oleh Ravi.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Kenapa? Tentu karena _hyung_ kekasihku. Aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak orang lain yang bukan kekasihku untuk pergi kencan. Hehe…" Jawab Ravi dengan cengiran, mencoba membuat sang kekasih tersenyum pula. Namun yang selanjutnya N katakan sedikit mengejutkan Ravi.

"Oh… Berarti wanita itu juga kekasihmu, ya?" N tak beranjak dari pemandangan kopinya itu.

"Wanita? Wanita yang man-?" _Oh, Sial. Aku baru ingat._

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau waktu itu kau mengajak wanita bernama Narin itu untuk kencan?" Baru saat itu, N mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap tajam kepada Ravi. Sedangkan pria yang awalnya kebingungan itu, mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh… Jadi selama ini _hyung_ cemburu karena aku menjanjikan kencan pada wanita itu? Haha… _kwiyeowo_ ~" ucap Ravi santai sembari menyubit pipi N, membuat kekasihnya itu merona.

" _YA_!" N menangkis tangan Ravi menjauh, namun Pria bersuara berat itu masih saja tertawa.

" _Hyung_ … Saat itu aku tak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya mencari cara untuk mendapatkan kunci ruangan itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin sampai saat ini kita masih digentayangi kutukan buku itu. Ayolah, jangan marah lagi, _hyung_ ~" Ravi merangkul bahu N, tapi lagi-lagi didorong.

" _Mwo_? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan wanita itu?!"

"Jadi _hyung_ mau aku menepati janjiku untuk kencan berdua dengannya?"

"Ti- tidak begitu…"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menepati janjiku padanya. Mudah, kan?"

"Tapi mengingkari janji itu bukan hal yang baik, Kim Wonsik!"

Ravi menghela nafas. "Aduh~ Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pergi kencan dengan wanita itu, dan membuat _hyung_ terus cemburu dan menjauhiku, begitu?"

N tak menjawab. Hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ravi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti maunya apa. Ia tak mau Ravi dianggap jelek oleh _fans_ karena mengingkari janji. Tapi ia juga tak mau Ravi pergi kencan _BERDUA_ dengan orang lain.

Oh, tunggu…

"Wonsik- _ah_!" Ravi yang tengah meneguk kopi panasnya tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget mendengar sang kekasih memanggil namanya dengan… suasana hati yang berbeda. Ravi pun menoleh dan melihat wajah bahagia N.

 _'_ _Aneh. Tadi masih ngambek. Tahu-tahu sekarang bahagia begini…'_ benak Ravi. "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengingkari janji. Jadi aku punya cara lain agar kau tidak berkencan berdua dengannya tanpa mengingkari janjimu padanya."

" _Mwo_?"

"Kita berenam akan berkencan dengannya bersama-sama!"

"Hah?" wajah Ravi super bingung.

" _Ne_. Aku, kau, Ken, Leo dan kedua _maknae_ akan makan malam bersama wanita bernama Narin itu. Dengan begitu, kalian tidak hanya berdua dan kau tidak mengingkari janji. Lagi pula dia kan Starlight, pasti dia akan senang sekali kalau bisa berkencan dengan semua anggota VIXX. Bagaimana?"

"Hm… Ide bagus, _hyung_. Kalau begitu nanti aku katakan pada _member_ yang lain." Ravi tersenyum kepada N yang hanya mengangguk senang. Hatinya lega sekali karena sang kekasih tak akan berduaan dengan orang lain.

N kemudian mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan membawanya kedekat bibirnya yang masih melengkung. Hingga Ravi kembali berkata,

"Apa ini berarti _hyung_ sudah memaafkanku?"

N mematung sejenak. Lengkungan bibirnya sedikit luntur. Otaknya berpikir tentang jawaban atas pertanyaan Ravi barusan. Tapi ia tak menemukan kata apapun untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya saja. Maka yang ia berikan hanya sebuah anggukan pelan. Yah, paling tidak itu bisa member Ravi apa yang ia inginkan.

" _Jinjja_?! _Gomawo, hyung_!" Ravi langsung memeluk tubuh kurus N dengan erat.

" _Ya_! Aku masih memegang kopi! Bagaimana kalau tumpah?! Airnya masih pa—"

N tak sempat menyelesaikan omelannya karena Ravi sudah menarik wajahnya lebih dulu dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. N sebenarnya masih kesal. Tapi apa daya bibir sang kekasih sudah bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya. Karena jujur, N juga sangat merindukan ciuman dari Ravi. Dengan perlahan, N meletakkan cangkir di meja tanpa bisa melihatnya dengan benar, sedangkan bibirnya mulai membalas pergerakkan bibir Ravi.

Tak lama, Ravi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" _Gomawo hyung_ …"

N tak menjawab hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi tanda bisu kepada sang kekasih bahwa dirinya sudah dimaafkan.

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary**

* * *

Sementara itu, di _roof-garden_ yang berada di gedung tersebut, Hongbin mengajak Hyuk untuk duduk di sebuah bangku. Keadaan disana cukup tenang. Langit dan angin sore yang bagi Hongbin adalah suasan yang tepat untuk bicara dengan sang kekasih. Namun keadaan yang begitu tenang itu sedikit terasa canggung, terlebih ketika Hongbin menatap Hyuk yang sedari tadi tak sama sekali melihat ke arahnya.

"Hyuk…"

"Kau mau bicara apa, _hyung_?" tanya sang maknae masih tak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hongbin. "Cepat, aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

 _'_ _Alasan yang buruk'_ benak Hongbin. "Aku akan _to the point_."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Hongbin dengar Hyuk bergumam.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyuk- _ah_? Sejak kejadian itu, kau terus menghindariku. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kita bicara. Katakan padaku, Hyuk." Hongbin menatap sosok Hyuk dengan penuh tanya.

Sempat tak terjawab pertanyaan Hongbin beberapa lama. Namun pria kelahiran tahun ayam itu terus menunggu. Hyuk yang awalnya tak berniat menjawab apa pun, sadar tengah ditunggu, akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku… Hanya merasa bersalah. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu, _hyung_."

"Merasa bersalah untuk apa?"

"Karena… Semua ini berawal karena kesalahanku sejak dulu. Bahkan aku merasa bersalah pada Hyunji- _ssi_. Kalau saja dulu aku tidak pernah mem- _bully_ -nya, kehidupan Hyunji- _ssi_ tak akan sesengsara itu selama hidupnya. Dia juga tak akan punya rasa dendam setelah kematiannya, dan tak akan mungkin menggentayangi kita selama ini. Kejadian sejak aku menemukan diari miliknya juga semua salahku. Mungkin kalau waktu itu aku tidak menemukannya, dia juga tak akan menemukanku. Makanya… aku merasa semua ini salahku. Bukan, ini semua memang salahku. Dan aku entah kenapa jadi merasa canggung denganmu setelah menyadari itu, _hyung_."

Hongbin terdiam. Tak tahu bahwa itu yang selama ini Hyuk rasakan. Ya, Hongbin tahu jelas Hyuk pasti merasa bersalah. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka bahwa rasa bersalah sang _maknae_ sebesar ini hingga menghindarinya selama seminggu lebih. Meski begitu pun, Hongbin pikir tak seharusnya Hyuk bertingkah begini.

"Dengar, Han Sanghyuk." Hongbin akhirnya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hyuk, tak peduli kekasihnya itu mau atau tidak, Hongbin memilih untuk memaksa. "Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah. Pantas kalau kau merasa bersalah. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tak semuanya kejadian ini kesalahanmu. Hyunji- _ssi_ juga tak seharusnya memiliki rasa dendam sebesar itu. Bukannya aku menyalahkan Hyunji- _ssi_. Tapi kenyataan memang kalian berdua memiliki kesalahan, itu harus diakui. Meski begitu, kalian berdua juga sudah saling memaafkan, bukan? Hyunji- _ssi_ sudah memaafkanmu, meski agak terlambat. Dan kau juga memaafkan Hyunji- _ssi,_ bukan?"

" _Ne_ …"

"Berati seharusnya sudah tak ada beban lagi di antara kalian. Kalau kau terus merasa bersalah, hal itu akan makin membebani Hyunji- _ssi_ di tempatnya sekarang. Dan kau sendiri juga akan terbebani seumur hidupmu. Apa yang terjadi bila kau terbebani? Kau tak bisa fokus dalam kerjaanmu, lalu dimarahi _sajangnim_ , begitu terus hingga _sajangnim_ tak kuat lagi denganmu. Kau tak mau hal macam begitu terjadi, kan?" Hyuk menggeleng kuat sembari melotot, menandakan bahwa tak ada bayangan sama sekali akan hal itu dibenaknya. "Maka dari itu, kau harus lupakan semuanya, dan berhenti merasa bersalah. Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi."

"Jadi maksud _hyung_ … Aku harus melupakan kesalahanku?"

"Ya. Karena Hyunji- _ssi_ sudah memaafkanmu."

"… Ba-baiklah… Akan kucoba."

"Bagus… lagi pula," Hyuk sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hongbin memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Hyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih agak ragu untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dia juga sebenarnya merindukan sang _hyung_. Tapi perasaan tak bisa didustai. Hyuk juga sangat merindukan Hongbin. Ia pun membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Aku juga meindukan _hyung_ …"

Hongbin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyuk yang masih terdengar ragu. Tapi paling tidak, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hyuk itu sungguhan. Hongbin pun melepas pelukannya, tersenyum kepada sang kekasih yang pada akhirnya membalas senyumannya. Tak pikir panjang lagi, Hongbin menarik wajah lelaki yang lebih muda itu dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hyuk langsung menutup matanya, merasakan ciuman yang sudah ia ridukan itu.

Tak lama, tak sampai satu menit keduanya terlena dalam ciuman itu, Hyuk teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, membuat Hongbin kebingungan.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , _wae_?"

"A- aku harus pergi sekarang..." Hyuk langsung bangun dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu memasuki gedung.

Hongbin masih kebingungan di bangkunya. "Ha? Kemana? Kenapa buru-buru?!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, aku harus ke kamar mandi!" Dengan itu, Hyuk menambah kecepatannya dan langsung memasuki gedung, meninggalkan Hongbin di bangkunya.

' _Oh, berarti tadi itu bukan sekedar alasan_ …'

* * *

 **The Curse of A Strange Diary || END**

* * *

 **A/N:** HUWAAA akhirnya fanfic ini selesaaaaaaiiiiii... Setelah setahun lamanya TT_TT

 _Author_ mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak-banyaaaaak terima kasih dan maaf kepada _readers_ yang selama ini sudah bersabar dan setia menunggu setengah tahun lamanya sampai _author_ bisa _update_ cerita ini lagi... Buat _readers_ yang meninggalkan jejak juga, terima kasih banyak karena _review_ dari kalianlah yang sebenernya bisa mengangkat semangat _author_ untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.

 _Author_ minta maaf kalau-kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, alur, atau watak tokoh dalam cerita ini. _Author_ akan berusaha kembali dengan fanfic lain yang lebih baik. Terima kasih semuanyaaaa... _Let's meet in my next story_ ^^


End file.
